Sakura Cards: High School Edition ON HIATUS
by TheWriterChick89
Summary: Why make the characters change the cards during high school? Because puberty makes everything so much more fun! Summary inside, eventual and WAFFy SS. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Sakura's First Day of her Last Year

_**EDIT!** _**_Thanks to _NeoDude_ for pointing out how Yue is locked up (I thought I caught that ... ) fixed it now! Yue comes in later. Thanks again,_ NeoDude!**

A/N: Hah! I am out of my funk (I got into said funk because a person pretty much wrote out everything i had planned to write and I hate being that predictable) so I bring you a new story that is predictable, but NOT. Figure that out, eh?

_**Sakura Cards: High School Edition**_ is pretty much what the second season was, with two changes that create TOTALLY different situations. And I have done my research! During my break, I have watched the entire second season a total of 3 times, so I know what I'm doing this time around. Here are the major changes;

**Change 1**: Everyone is in their final year of high school.

**Change 2**: At the end of the Final Judgment, Sakura and Syaoran had a huge fight. Syaoran is back in Hong Kong and they haven't spoken since, yet are still bruising from it.

… you might be saying, "Wait, What? S+S Fighting? Why? Isn't this an S+S Fic?" Well read on, my friends. Read on.

_Criticism **is** appreciated. If you're going to flame me, at least have a valid reason besides "this sucks." Plus, be polite - remember, in the words of Thumper, "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all : )"_

**_Warning: First chapter may be a little dull. Bear with me. Second chap includes much more action and plot details._**

8-------------8

_This is it._

_This is THE year._

_The year where everything is finally going to go my way. My graduation year._

The girl's room had grown along with her – gone were the stuffed animals and the cute posters of kittens and flowers. The only reminders of her age were the poster of a male celebrity hanging beside her full-length mirror and the range of clothes in her closet … and on the floor … but nonetheless she was usually tidy.

The once-cheerleader was no longer a four-foot-something kid; she had matured into a young woman, with a fit body and a cheery personality that most people enjoyed. Her hair had lost the cute pigtails it once adorned, but the length was still the same. Green eyes stared at her pajama-clad body with a glimmer.

She grinned as her mind went through all the possibilities her graduating year would bring. She hadn't had the best social luck in school, but near the end of last year she had made some key friends. The adventures she had experienced in her grade-school days were safely locked away in her desk drawer, and she was ready to finally be normal. Life was good. Going into geek mode for a moment, she quoted a line from one of her favorite television shows. "No power in the 'verse can stop me …" she whispered.

8-----------8

**Sakura's First Day of Her Last Year:**

_**Not again!**_

_(Also known as Season 2, Episode 1 and 2 ... ish)_

8------------8

Tomoeda Park had yet to see the effects of fall. The air smelled as fresh and dewy as it had in the spring, despite the knowledge that school was only two days away. Children were in the park with their parents for their last play-all-day before they were stuck in classrooms once more. A few single people walked their dogs along the path, passing by a beautiful raven-haired girl that sat on a nearby bench.

She looked on with a smile as she watched a toddler slide down the Penguin King slide, admiring the carelessness of youth. She would give up everything to have that again. With the coming school year she had a few extra stress-enhancers on her plate. Scholarships could only be awarded by living up to the applications sent in. Her mother continued to get job offers for her daughter to come work for them. The responsibilities were overwhelming, and they almost showed through her amethyst eyes-

_Stop it_, she told herself mentally, brushing out the wrinkles of the white peasant skirt she wore. _Today is a day of relaxation. You invited Sakura over so we could pamper ourselves and chill out once more before Monday. Just enjoy the day and ignore what's coming tomorrow-_

"TOMOYO!"

Her head shot up at the sound of her name, and she looked in the direction of the call in surprise – and laughed lightly.

Sakura was running down the path at top speed, panting heavily. She nearly toppled over when she came to a stop in front of the bench. Tomoyo smiled sadly at the shape she was in – obviously she had been running late that morning and had left her house maybe a minute ago. She only wore a pair of jeans and a green tank top, along with some white sandals (the easiest thing to wear in a hurry.)

"I'm … Sorry!" Sakura panted, bending over and resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Ran … late … alarm clock … "

Tomoyo stood up, smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry about it, Sakura," she said. "I've learned after all these years to tell you to meet me fifteen minutes earlier than planned."

Sakura frowned and she looked up. "You do that just so I'd actually arrive _on time_?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Yep."

"That's kind of mean."

"It works, though, doesn't it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can't argue with that … " she stood up straight, exhaled one more time, and smiled. "So, what's the first step in our Spa program?"

Tomoyo hooked her arm through her friend's, leading her down the path towards the road. "First, you will most likely get attacked – lovingly, mind you – by my mother, since she hasn't actually seen you since closing ceremonies back at the end of May."

Sakura sighed in defeat, but smiled. "It's my own fault for not coming over more often. Next?"

"Waxing."

"Isn't that the one that hurts the most?"

"Yes. Might as well get it over with, ne?"

Sakura gulped and bit her lip. She was a waxing virgin, and had heard horror stories from … well, everyone. Tomoyo smiled warmly and patted her arm. "I actually hired people to come do the job, Sakura. Don't worry – they're professionals, giving you as little pain as possible."

"Hired? Tomoyo, you shouldn't have – I'll pay you back!"

"Sakura, relax. Think of it as an extra birthday present."

The girls stopped at the edge of the park, right along the road. Tomoyo's regular limo, along with two bodyguards, was parked nearby. The women got out of the front seat and stood at attention, waiting for their boss to come over. Once they reached the vehicle, they opened the doors for the girls, who thanked them and crawled inside.

Sakura leaned back against the cool leather seats with a happy sigh, closing her eyes in the silence, but opened them to look across at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo," she said, a little angry by her "gift." "My birthday was months ago, and you already got me a digital camera. I'm behind on gifts for you as it is! Besides, I have a job now, I can pay-!"

Tomoyo's eyes were closed, but they opened at the comment and she raised an eyebrow. "Ignore the presents and accept them willingly," she said. "Most things in life aren't free so be grateful when they are."

"You're starting to sound like those businessmen your mom hangs out with."

Tomoyo mock glared at her, causing Sakura to laugh at the face. "Okay Okay I won't talk about them!" she said quickly, holding her hands up in defense. "I take it back! You sound like Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo grinned. "That's better."

"Geez it's like I'm your slave or something."

"Did you just figure that out?"

"NO – I'm just stating the obvious once more."

The car drove through intersection upon intersection. The drive to Tomoyo's house was a lot longer than it used to be; the company Tomoyo's mother ran had skyrocketed in the last few years, causing them to buy a larger home ten minutes further away than their last place of residence. It was closer to the office and to Mrs. Daidouji's business partners.

Sakura grinned and leaned against her knees, excited at the idea that came to her mind. "Speaking of free stuff," she started. "For Prom – what about lending out your limo? It'll save the gang fifty or sixty dollars if they don't need to rent one."

"And have kids throw up in it from beer consumption? I think not!" she stated half seriously. "If people wanna get so drunk that they puke they can do it in their _own_ vehicle!"

Sakura frowned. "You're a bit of a party pooper."

"No, I'm realistic." She smiled devilishly. "And don't be calling me a party pooper or I'll be making your graduation dress REALLY ugly!"

"You're supposed to use your dressmaking powers for good!"

"Don't act surprised, you know I have an evil side!"

"You … darn, you're right." Sakura leaned back again, and looked out the window at the passing people. "But what if it's just the usual group from grade-school? Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Naoko, and a date if they want to bring one?"

Tomoyo smiled. "We'll see how the year goes."

8------------8

After being harassed lovingly by Tomoyo's mother at the door, Sakura finally made her way upstairs with her friend to her room. It had been updated since the golden days of elementary school. Half of it was her bed and entertainment system – the other half was her own personal fitting and sewing area. A short stool was in the middle of the hardwood floor space, and a dressmakers doll stood in the corner by the sewing machine, next to bolts upon bolts of fabric.

Sakura kicked her shoes off by the door, flipped her hoody off her arms and hopped up onto of the stool, her arms spread. "Measure me, Gucci!" she shouted.

Tomoyo grinned and made her way to the sewing table, picking up a notepad and her measuring tape. "I'm not going to be the next Gucci, Sakura."

"What about the next Donna Karan?"

Tomoyo looked up in though, humming like she was half serious. "Alright," she smiled jokingly. "That's doable. Stand still."

Sakura giggled and looked around the room. So many Friday nights were spent here … and now they would be spent at parties because of connections. This reminded her of something as Tomoyo took her waist measurements. "So, for Antoine's party on Friday night," Tomoyo looked up as she heard this. "Did you get your mom's permission yet?"

Tomoeda District High School was school limited to kids inside the district, and the children of parents that lived in the nearby embassies, or if their parents had well-known jobs. Sakura had gotten in only by a mile of the district borders; the other kids from their grade-school days had made it, too. Tomoyo was out of the area but qualified because of her mother's job. Antoine was a boy that joined the school two months into the second semester last year. His father and mother were dignitaries from the African Embassy. He had quickly gone from new kid to one of the nicest and most popular kids in the school. He had this party planned for a long time, even before finals last year, to welcome the final school year of the rest of their lives.

Tomoyo nodded. "He actually came by the house to convince her to let me go!" She pulled back for a moment, hooking the tape around her neck. "They negotiated – I'd only be allowed to attend if there was security present. And that's when he let her know about his parent's jobs." She winked. "Ambassador Security is way better than rich-people security."

Sakura giggled. "At least I won't be alone there."

"What about Antoin-"

"_Besides _Antoine, I mean."

"Ah. By the way, you're wearing that one-shoulder top I made!"

Sakura gulped. "I-I can't!"

Tomoyo looked up. "Why? Afraid to show a little skin?"

"I told you," Sakura fibbed. "I don't have a bra that I could wear with that!"

"Bull crap," Tomoyo called her on it. "If not that, wear at least SOMETHING I made, okay?"

Sakura nodded, but frowned and watched her warily. "You were never so concerned about advertisement before," she said. "Why now?"

"Ever since that new girl last year, Danielle, saw my patterns and asked me to make her dress?" Tomoyo started and Sakura awed in remembrance. Danielle was one of the most popular girls in the school – famous by all for her kindness and humbleness, and in Sakura's words, 'she uses her popular power for good'. "She told all her friends about it and I got three hundred dollars in commission for five grad dresses I made! I want to keep rolling in the money!"

Sakura's expression dropped and she looked flatly at her. "Tomoyo. Your mother is a president. Of a billion dollar company. You live in a MANSION-" she stopped when Tomoyo lightly slapped her shoulder. "Shush, you, you know what I mean!" the dressmaker said. "Now hold still!"

At that moment, the door opened and two ladies in white outfits came in with matching bags. Tomoyo grinned at the sight of them. "Thanks for coming, ladies!" she said as she stood up, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her off the stool, as the women set out things they would need for the procedure. Sakura looked at a white box with a blue star on the lid. "What's that for?"

"It's for the waxing."

Suddenly the woman pulled out a large chocolate bar and shoved it into Sakura's hand. "What's this for?"

"This is for the aftermath of the wax. Comfort food, you know?"

Sakura gulped. "Eep … "

8--------8

"OW! SON of a BITCH!"

The scream actually came from Tomoyo's mouth, as both girls laid stomachs down on the table. The specialists were working on the backs of their thighs.

Sakura already had tears streaming down her face. "That chocolate bar didn't last very long – EEK!" She shrieked as a strip was rubbed off.

Tomoyo shifted, lifting her upper half onto her forearms. Panting, she looked over at Sakura. "I do this, every, freaking, year," she struggled to say. "But … it … is so … WORTH IT!" she screamed the last bit as another strip ripped.

Sakura bit on a towel. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts -

_RIP!_

"MrrrgH!"

8-----------8

Thirty minutes later, the two were a picture of spa relaxation. Hair tied back, green mud masks, freshly waxed legs covered in aloe vera gel to recover, and painting nails.

"Before I get my French manicure started," Tomoyo said as she slowly crawled from the couch to the television. She opened the cabinet underneath the screen, looking at videos. "We picked up a few cheap ones at the video store," she said, holding up some newly purchased movies. "Ooh, a thriller – 'Fear'? Staring Reese Witherspoon?"

Sakura gulped and pulled her legs up to her chest. She never had to voice how she was afraid of horror flicks – this was the signal for Tomoyo to pick something else or to save her from being scared out of her mind. Tomoyo smiled warmly and said, "Alright, something else … 'War of the Worlds'?"

"Tomoyo. _Look_ how I'm sitting!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "That movie is good though! And so is the book!"

"I Won't Touch Either!"

"Fine, fine …" Tomoyo dug deeper, reaching her hand into the back of the cabinet. "There has to be something worthwhile back here-"

She stopped when she heard the crash of a tape hitting hardwood floor. Her eyebrows rose. She pulled her hand out and looked inside. There was no back to the cabinet, so the tape fell through. She crawled around and picked it up, reading the label – and her eyes widened.

Sakura blinked. "What is it?"

Tomoyo slowly smiled. "This seems like so, so long ago." She turned towards Sakura and held up the tape. " 'Card Captures, May through June.'" She smiled at the warm memory. "That was quite an adventure, wasn't it? … Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's face had gone to a frown. The thought of the Clow Cards also brought about a bitter hatred (except when it came to the guardians, one of them sealed into the Clow Book six years ago). The other competitor, Syaoran Li …

She shook her head to clear her mind and faced her expressionlessly. "Pick another movie."

Tomoyo blinked, totally surprised that Sakura wouldn't want to talk about the thing she ruled over. "But – Sakura-"

"How about 'Love, Actually'? That one was good."

Tomoyo frowned, her hands lowering as she held the tape. She felt sad by her reaction … but knew better than to question it. "Alright, Sakura … "

8-----------8

Sakura walked home from being dropped off at the park that night feeling fresh, yet sore. The movies had been enjoyable, but her mind nagged at the resurfaced memory that day.

She stared up at the setting sun that caused an orange glow over the neighborhood, and frowned – there was a sinking feeling in her stomach that hadn't disappeared yet, no matter how happy she had acted in front of Tomoyo.

Syaoran Li. He appeared after she had captured six, maybe seven cards, claiming that he was the rightful ruler of the cards because his family was direct descendents of Clow Reed. He had been her enemy and competitor, driven by the pressure his family and his clan gave him. They hadn't hit it off so well in the beginning. Squabbles occurred over the simplest things. Things only got worse when the obsessive Meilin showed up and fought on Syaoran's side.

Luckily, things started to turn around near the ordeal. They got along and even assisted each other with card captures. A friendship had started to blossom and she was happy the fighting was over. They worked together in gym, helped each other with Math and the three of them even hung out after school some days. To tell the absolute truth … she had developed a tiny crush on him. She enjoyed getting up in the morning and seeing that handsome, serious face, and the way he sometimes protected her during a capture. She wouldn't dare admit it, though – not even to Tomoyo.

But the friendship didn't last. During the Final Judgment, it had been her that had won. And that's when she saw the true Syaoran. The next day at school he was quiet. Sakura repeatedly asked him what was wrong, and he didn't even reply until the end of the day …

8----------8

"_Syaoran-kun!"_

_He paused, but didn't turn around. It was only a minute after the final bell had rung, and students walked around him effortlessly on their way home. Sakura ran up to him, still packing her school bag. "Why are you leaving so quickly?" she asked when she reached him, stuffing her Math booklet into the pouch. _

"_I have to go pack."_

_She froze and looked up. "Pack? For what? Are you leaving on a trip?"_

"_I have to go home."_

_By this time, Tomoyo had finally caught up to the two, and heard the last part. She stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow. What was going on?_

_Sakura's arms dropped, her bag hanging limply at her side. "Home? … you mean, Hong Kong? But …why?"_

"_Because I Lost To You!" He suddenly shouted, turning around. Sakura winced and leaned back from the force his angry eyes hit her with. "I Lost To You, Of All People! Do You Have Any Idea How Ashamed My Family Is Of Me? That I Didn't Fulfill My Destiny By Being The Ruler of the Cards? I Was Surprised They Even_**Wanted** _Me To Come Home!"_

_Students from all around were staring in shock. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko had heard the commotion as they left the front doors of the school, and had come running around the corner of the gates to watch, wide-eyed. _

_Sakura blinked rapidly, hurt by his words. She held her fist to her chest and stepped back as her heart began to ache. "Syaoran-kun … " she whispered. _

_"Don't Call Me That!" He yelled. "I Am Forever Dishonored Because Of You! If I Had Lost To A Boy My Own Age It Would've Been Different, But To A Lousy, Weak Little Girl! It's A Disgrace!"_

_Sakura's mouth hung open in shock … until her fear turned to anger. "How Could You Say That!" She shrieked at him. "How Could You Be So Mean!"_

"_It's Easy When The Target Is Pitiful! You Won By Pure Luck And You Know It! I'm The Rightful Candidate!"_

"_If You Were Good Enough, _You_ Would've Been The Winner!"_

_Syaoran growled for a moment, bearing his teeth. "Good-for-nothing bitch. I'm glad I never have to see you again. You weren't even worth My TIME!"_

_He turned and ran off down the street, leaving Sakura awe-struck … before she shouted right back, "I HATE YOU SYAORAN LI!"_

_Tomoyo gaped. "Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed, rushing up to the girl and putting her hand on her shoulder. The bag dropped to the ground, and Tomoyo saw her friend's face … she was crying._

8----------8

She was heartbroken. Never had anyone been so disgusted with her. She hated the feeling that someone out there despised her so much. Of course, since she thought he was a friend, at first she felt guilty because her winning the Final Judgment had caused his clan to turn on him. Then she reminded herself that he had gone along with it and hated her as well. She felt sick for her last few years of grade school. Entering middle school, the fact that she still had her close group of friends offered little help. She had become afraid of boys (except for Yamazaki, who was harmless no matter what he tried to do) and it was hard for her to approach them or be approached by them. She always saw a bit of that serious, stubborn Chinese boy in all of them, and that scared her. She was forever changed by him, and probably not in a good way.

Finally, though, she forgot about him, and about the cards, which she had sealed along with Kero in the Clow Book on the last day of grade school, and she tried to live a normal life. It was just below average, if you wanted to sum it up. She had encountered the cruelty of girls, but had survived thanks to her own clique of friends. They had gone through final exams, the fear of high school, crappy teachers, good teachers, girlfriends, boyfriends, new friends (unfortunately Sakura never got to experience those last few new findings) and they were tight.

Sakura sighed at the sight of her house. _Forget about him_, she told herself. _You were able to do that the first time. You can do it again. _She started to focus on her sore feet, and began to imagine how great a warm bath would feel. _This is the year where everything is going to go right-OW!_

She hadn't been watching where she was going, and had crashed into a sign on the front lawn of the house next door to hers. She groaned, rubbing her sore shoulder as she looked at the hanging metal … and her eyes opened widely in surprise. "For Sale?" she looked up at the home. It was quite large, fit for bigger family. It had held six people already; the only two remaining were the parents. They had talked about moving to a senior home that summer … "Guess they decided to go through with it."

Sakura sighed and moved along, walking up the stairs to her house. "Soo tired … " she mumbled.

8-------------8

Monday morning did not get off to a good start.

First, her not-so-trusty alarm clock of ten years had finally busted that morning. She would have to pick up a new one today at school, probably during her spare class. Then, she couldn't figure out what to wear. She finally settled on a jean skirt that flared at mid-thigh and ended just below her knees and a light green tank top with white flats. Then, as she rushed out the door to meet Tomoyo's limo for a ride to school, her friend had to remind her after she got into the car that she didn't have her book bag, making the auburn haired girl scream in frustration and run back inside to get it.

Sakura knew it only took minutes for Tomoyo to get ready, but she always secretly thought that she went through hours of work to look so beautiful. She wore a brown peasant skirt, a caramel colored tank top and a brown short-sleeved shrug overtop. Her dark hair was partially pulled back and held with a brown flower clip, and golden espadrilles adorned her feet.

Finally, on their way to school, the girls compared their timetables that had been mailed to them over the weekend.

Sakura read hers aloud. "First block, Math; Second Block Gym; Third Block Spare Class; Lunch; Fourth Block English; Fifth Block Social." She smiled up at her. "Second Semester will be easy, with only one major subject to look after!"

Tomoyo smiled and then read from her timetable. "First block Math-" she was interrupted by a small cheer; the two girls knew they had the same homeroom, meaning they'd at least see each other once a day. "Second block Fashion; third block Choral Music," she paused and said, "Mr. Yamaha liked it when you came by last year, Sakura. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, if you had nothing to do, if you sat in on class with me!"

Sakura clapped her hands. "That would be awesome!"

Tomoyo laughed lightly, and continued. "Lunch; fourth block Chemistry; Fifth Block Social." She placed the sheet of paper back into her tote bag and said, "At least we have two classes together."

"_Three_, if all goes right with Choral!"

"Sakura, he loves you as much as he loves me. He'll be happy you're there."

8---------8

They met with the hundreds of other students that regrettably walked back into the school. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko were waiting at the front door for them all, excited to see them after such a long time apart. They exchanged hugs and heartfelt greetings when thunder above them suddenly rumbled.

Tomoyo and Chiharu pulled apart and looked up at the sky, which was rapidly turning grey and dark. Naoko frowned. "Rain on the first day back?"

"That's a bad omen."

All the girls stared flatly in annoyance at Yamazaki. He had the look on his face that he was about to get into storytelling mode. His ability to make up legends and myths had come in handy, to tell the truth. He had a weekly segment on the school's lunch hour news program that ran every Friday, titled 'Spooks of Tomoeda District'. Most of the time he made something totally up, and his friends somehow got suckered into helping him by dressing up as a ghost or causing camera effects and whatnot, but every once in a while he found some old story about the school that was true. The last true story was about a girl who killed herself in the gym bathroom because her boyfriend didn't love her, about twenty years ago … and Sakura had avoided that bathroom ever since.

"A thunderstorm could signify devious things going on underfoot-"

_Smack!_

Chiharu thoroughly cuffed his arm, scolding, "School hasn't even _started_ yet and you're making up lies!"

"It's not a lie! I haven't even done anything!"

Tomoyo laughed to lighten the mood. "Let's just go to homeroom, shall we?"

They walked through the familiar hallways, heading towards their designated room, when Rika suddenly got tearful. Sakura was the first one who noticed when she heard her sniff. She stared at her in surprise and concern. "Rika!" She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Rika wiped a stray tear from her eye. "This is the last year we're going to be here!" she said happily. "It's almost over!"

"So those are happy tears, then?" Yamazaki joked as they reached the door of their classroom on the second floor.

"No," she sniffed again as they walked in. "This is the last year that we're guaranteed to see each other every single day! We won't have that luxury once we're done!"

"Rika," Chiharu sighed, looked depressed. "I've hated school since kindergarten. Don't spoil my streak and make me _like_ it."

The group took the six seats (two by three) in the far right corner of the classroom, just like they did every other year. They pulled out their fresh notebooks and pencils and calculators, ready to begin, and talked to each other as they waited.

Finally, the bell rang, and the door closet to the teacher's podium opened and their instructor came in, yelling, "Everyone take their seats!"

The six in the back raised their eyebrows. That voice seemed really familiar. Sakura whirled in her seat and gasped, smiling. "Mr. Terada!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Terada heard his name and recognized the six in the back, smiling at his old fourth grade student. He walked to the podium and set down his briefcase. "Good morning. My name is Mr. Terada, even though some of you already know that." He winked at the back of the room. "I taught at Tomoeda Elementary until last year, and got upgrade to high school math. I hope we get along this year."

Sakura leaned back in her chair to tell Tomoyo, "No worries about failing math – the only time I understood it was when Terada taught me!"

Tomoyo smiled and looked at the others. Chiharu and Yamazaki looked excited. Naoko had grinned but was already absorbed in a book she hid in her lap. Rika, on the other hand, looked flustered by the sight of her old teacher … and Tomoyo smiled at that.

"Since I'm already new, I'd like to ask if there's anyone new to the school this year as well?" Mr. Terada asked, looking around the room.

A few kids raised their hands, and they were required to state their name and where they came from. Sakura rested her cheek her hand as she watched them, dazing out already. She told her mind to focus – this was not the year to be daydreaming. If she failed her exams at the end of the year she wouldn't get into university. Her grades as a senior meant more than all the other years combined. Focus, focus, focus-

At that moment, thunder crashed loudly and lighting lit the entire view of the window, just as the door to the classroom slammed open. Several students, including Sakura and Chiharu, screamed in surprise … and then looked at the door.

A boy stood there. He was taller than average, and wore more popular clothes. Dark grey jeans and a designer button-down shirt from a major clothing brand caught most people's eyes, first, especially the name of the designer embellished on the front and back of the shirt in a graffiti-like style. The thing the girls noticed next was the looks. His hair was so deep in black that it had blue highlights. Wire frames covered his deep blue eyes … so deep they were almost mesmerizing. Sakura found herself staring at them like she was in a trance. Her heartbeat quickened. Who was this guy?

The boy smiled politely and bowed at the teacher during the silence in the room. "Sorry to be late, sensei," he said. "I got lost."

Mr. Terada smiled. "It's alright. I take it you're new to the school?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I hope I'm on your attendance. So many things went wrong already this morning-"

"You're here," Mr. Terada said, checking the list in front of him. "Take a seat wherever you want, Hiiragizawa. Where do you come from?"

"England, sensei."

Whispers broke out through the classroom. Naoko even looked up. "Did he say England?" she whispered excitedly at Chiharu, who rolled her eyes. Naoko was obsessed with the British – her favorite movies either had Ian McKellan, Hugh Grant or Jude Law involved somehow, and most of her room was covered in Orlando Bloom.

"He doesn't even have a British accent, so stop it," Chiharu pointed out as Eriol walked toward them where the empty desks were. "You sound like you're about to have a bunch of kittens."

Sakura giggled at the comment and Tomoyo smiled … but Sakura froze when he stopped beside her desk. She looked up, blushing.

Eriol smiled down at her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, indicating the desk in front of her.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "N-No, go right ahead."

Eriol nodded in thanks, and sat down, turning halfway in his seat to look at her. She tilted her head in the silence. "What is it?"

The warm smile had yet to disappear. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am, to get to see your smile every day."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Say WHAT?_

8----------8

"It's so cute! The new guy was totally flirting with you!"

Sakura's face hurt from constantly being flushed. "Will you two tone it down?" she asked pleadingly as she pulled on her gym shorts.

Chiharu was still giggling, wearing only her bra and her shorts. Naoko was fully dressed and sitting on the bench, waiting for her friends. Naoko grinned. "What's wrong, Sakura?" she asked. "Can't we celebrate the possibility of a potential boyfriend?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, struggling to pull her polo gym shirt over her head. "There's nothing wrong with celebrating," she said, her voice muffled from the shirt. She gasped when she finally pulled her head through. "But I don't want you guys to get your hopes up!"

"Why not?" Chiharu asked, pulling her shirt on with ease as Sakura sat to tie up her shoes.

"Because if you guys get your hopes up, then I'll get _my_ hopes up and I don't want to be let down!"

"Boys aren't that bad, Sakura," Chiharu reassured her as they stood up, walking out of the change room to join the others in the gym. They began to stretch and Sakura tried to ignore the sudden familiar feeling of regret in her stomach.

"I know, Chiharu," she said. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"That's what we're here for." Naoko reassured.

"Yeah, we'll beat up anyone who takes advantage of our Sakura!"

"Thanks, G.I. Janes."

"No problem, damsel in distress."

Suddenly, the roof, some forty feet above them, started to creak loudly. All the girls in the gym stopped and looked up curiously. Another crack rang out, and out of the blue a huge chunk from the ceiling crashed down to the floor. Girls shrieked and jumped out of the way – Naoko and Sakura grabbed Chiharu, clinging to her in fear. Following the drywall and cement was a steady trickle of water.

Hearing the noise, the gym coach ran out of her office and stared up at the hole, cursing. "Um … " she scratched her head, trying to think of what to do.

8----------8

" … so you guys watched Sex Ed videos in a classroom?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura nodded. "It was somewhat traumatizing. We knew we had to do it eventually – it's fifteen percent of our final grade." She sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I guess it was better to get it over with."

Tomoyo nodded as they entered the music room – and her jaw dropped.

The normal, kind, elderly Mr. Yamaha wasn't there. A twenty-something man with slicked back brown hair and a goatee stood at the front of the room. The fifteen girls that made up the choir stood near the doorway, afraid to go in. Five boys were the bass and tenor section, and they sat in chairs surrounding the conductor's stand already, talking and laughing. Sakura recognized some of them; they were part of a troublesome group she knew she wouldn't click with. They were obviously there just for the easy credits.

Tomoyo walked up to one of the girls and asked, "Where's Mr. Yamaha?"

"He got fired," she said. "Something about how he didn't have the right skills. We needed someone more up to date, or something like that."

"That's bogus!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Mr. Yamaha led us to a ton of awards-"

Sakura gulped. She didn't want to be asking favors of a new teacher on his first day of his first year here, especially when there would be drama in the room already considering how he got the position. She put her hand on Tomoyo's arm and said, "Maybe I shouldn't sit in today-"

"Nonsense."

All the girls looked up at the new teacher, who had obviously overheard Sakura. He looked up at her and smiled – but she felt uncomfortable. "This choir is too small already – we need all the help we can get. C'mon, all of you sit."

"Psht," one girl scoffed under her breath at the small insult. "We've always been this size and that hasn't stopped us from getting trophies."

Tomoyo held Sakura's hand for reassurance and sat in the second row of chairs, behind the girl she had talked to. The teacher stood up and started to talk about the career he had – turns out he was actually thirty two – and all the awards he had won on his own, and spoke about the opera he was in and all that stuff. After a while it felt like he was bragging, and it was a tad annoying to listen to. Sakura rested her elbows on her knees … and suddenly felt the boys staring at her. One was eyeing her up and down in a judging manner, and it unnerved her. _I should go_-

"So, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to start on a difficult piece called _Kyrie Eleison_," the teacher, Mr. Shininobi, pulled out a stack of music sheets from his nearby briefcase, and started to hand the booklets out.

Sakura blinked. The name sounded familiar – _That's because it was the opening number of the choir's performance last year_, she remembered. "Um, they did this one already," Sakura pointed out.

The teacher jerked to a stop and turned back, like he was totally thrown for a loop. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

Sakura gulped, and regretted speaking up. "Um, they sang this last year."

"Yeah," one of the girls said, and the others followed simultaneously.

The teacher frowned, all the while staring at Sakura. Finally, he sighed and took the music back. "All right then," he muttered, reaching into his bag again. "We'll just do an African piece, titled _Jabula Jesu_-"

"Um," Sakura suddenly found her mouth moving again. _Why am I saying anything? I'm not even IN this class!_ "They did that one already, too."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said. "Got city championship for that one."

The rest of the room nodded or agreed with what she said – when Mr. Shininobi suddenly leaned on his conductor's stand. He stared down at Sakura in a dominating manner. "Isn't anything good enough to sing, Miss – who are you, anyway?"

Sakura gulped, suddenly feeling regret. "S-Sakura Kinomoto, sir."

"Miss Kinomoto," he finally finished, and waited for her to answer his original question.

She gaped for a moment, not knowing what to say … when one of the boys, the one who had been eyeing her, suddenly spoke up. "We can kick her out, you know."

Sakura whirled to look at him. _What?_

He didn't even look her way. He wore a black leather motorcycle jacket and black jeans, and had messy blonde hair. The boys around him grinned. Mr. Shininobi looked over at him. "Excuse me?"

"You can always kick her out – she's not even part of this class. If she won't shut up, make her leave."

Some of the boys started to laugh behind their hands. Sakura's jaw dropped open. She was awestruck. It's bad enough she made a fool of herself in front of a teacher she didn't know, but what had she done to this guy to deserve this? She felt embarrassed, hated, afraid-

"Good point. Miss Kinomoto, you're excused."

The tone was so serious she couldn't argue. Tomoyo looked over at her with an open mouth, unable to find words. Sakura finally gained control of her mortification and gave Tomoyo a weak smile to tell her she was okay. Then, she picked up her bag, and made the long walk from her chair to the door.

8----------8

Crying out in the rain is one of the most pitiful experiences anyone could go through.

She was the only one of her friends that had a spare class third block – meaning she had nothing to do – and everywhere in the school she could only see people she didn't get along with. There were those girls in the cafeteria, and the librarian that hated her in the computer room … so she opted to sit on the stairs of one of the exits, under an awning, watching emergency repairmen fix the hole in the gym roof while it rained.

It was a pathetic place to wallow in misery but it wasn't like it could be helped. She sniffed, blowing into her last Kleenex and threw it in the nearby trashcan. Why did she feel like had just been caught naked in front of the whole school and deserved it? Every corner she turned she saw someone that didn't like her. The feeling of being hated was the worst emotion she had. If only there was some way to get rid of it …

She stared at the rain that came down. Everything was covered in an even sheen of water. She frowned at the sight of it, wiping away a tear on the back of her hand. Her face was probably totally red from crying already. She was as wet as the ground outside, she thought and chuckled dryly.

_This rain is so weird,_ she thought. _It's not natural. And it's not the season for it to be pounding down so hard that it crashes the gym roof. _She sighed. _This is not how my first day was supposed to go._ _It was supposed to be memorable in a _good _way. _She took a shuddered breath, feeling a fresh wave of tears coming on.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura yelped and nearly jumped in the air, turning around to look at the entrance.

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood there. Sakura gaped for a moment, before exclaiming, "Eriol! Hi! Um," she turned her back on him quickly, wiping her face rapidly with her hands in an attempt to make herself look decent. "Yeah, I'm fine-" she started to say after a few seconds of silence … when he held something beside her face. A white handkerchief.

Sakura looked up at him. He smiled warmly, comfortingly down at her. Realizing there was no pointing denying her tears, she gingerly grasped the fabric and wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she muttered.

Eriol sat down beside her, resting his arms on his knees. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, and he nodded in response. "Fair enough."

She sighed and looked heavenward. "This isn't how my last year was supposed to go. This isn't even how my first _day_ was supposed to go."

"Nothing every works as planned."

"Nonetheless, at least one thing should go right every day," she argued, sweeping the handkerchief over her eyes one more time, before fiddling with it in her hands. "Is that too much to ask?"

Eriol thought for a moment. "No, it's not. But think about it," he looked over at her with a smile. "Things could be worse, right?"

Sakura let out a wry laugh. "Things are _going_ to get worse, at this rate."

At that moment, she could've sworn he muttered, "You've got that right."

She turned sharply to face him. "What was that?"

He simply smiled. "Lighten up, please. You look so much better when you're smiling."

She could feel her cheeks warming up at the compliment, and the corners of her mouth twitched upward involuntarily. His smile reached his eyes, causing them to glitter. "That's better," he said warmly, and stood up, offering her his hand. "What is your name? I forgot to ask."

Sakura took his hand carefully, and felt a jolt when his fingers wrapped around hers. "Sakura Kinomoto."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sakura. Can I buy you lunch?"

8----------8

After buying her a sushi plate from the cafeteria and staying with her while he ate his own, Eriol excused himself, claiming he had business to take care of at the office. Sakura thanked him, and made her way to the usual lunch spot – the stairwell leading to the roof. She stood in front of the sealed door, waiting for the others after the first lunch bell rang. The hallways filled with students heading to their lockers or the cafeteria. She watched them thoughtfully. She had felt so crappy and down on herself for the incident before, like it was entirely her own fault and she deserved it … just like the last time she had gotten into an argument with a boy … but now, thanks to Eriol's determination to cheer her up, she felt a lot better.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, didn't.

Sakura spotted her halfway down the hall, storming in anger. Chiharu and Yamazaki were at her side. Obviously they had heard the story and were trying to calm her down.

"Tomoyo, be reasonable-" Yamazaki tried, putting a hand on her arm as they got closer.

Tomoyo jerked back and turned around. "I will _not_ be reasonable, Yamazaki!" she retorted. "That man is a disgrace! Can't he make decisions on his own, instead of listening to kids make the rules? No one but that jerk-off Neguyen got off without being totally insulted and ridiculed! And Sakura!" she turned around to stare sadly at Sakura, who only stared back in surprise. She rushed up to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Sakura, he made fun of you even _after _you left! It took all my willpower not to jump up and punch him in the face!"

Sakura patted her back comfortingly. "Tomoyo, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Tomoyo pulled back – it was her turn to look surprised. "What?"

Sakura shrugged. "I thought about it, Eriol found me, we had lunch and I got over it."

Tomoyo stared in her eyes, feeling like she was missing something, like Sakura's road to recovery had come and gone too quick. "You sure?"

Sakura nodded. "Positive, Tomoyo. So please – can we be done with it? Because I'm done with him."

Tomoyo nodded slowly, and said, "Alright, if you insist."

"Now we can get to more important things!" Rika said, suddenly grinning.

Sakura smiled, oblivious. "Like what?"

"Like how you said you just had lunch with the boy that flirted with you earlier!"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up – she had missed this bit of information because she had been concerned with her friend's welfare. "OH MY GOD-"

Sakura covered her ears and turned away. "I'm Not Saying Anything, Leave me Alone!" She protested. _I'm never going to hear the end of this …_she thought as she opened the door to the stairwell-

- only to jump back as a wave of water rushed through. It sped down the hall quickly, wetting shoes and splashing at jeans. Girls yelped and some attempted to jump out of the way. Sakura stared at the lake in surprise, and Rika leaned over her to look up the stairs with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness!"

A waterfall fell steadily down the stairs, obviously leaking in from the roof. Sakura bit her lip. "This rain is nuts."

8-------------8

Sakura waved at the limo as it pulled away and down the road, faintly seeing Tomoyo waving back in the tinted window. She smiled. The rest of the day had been enjoyable. For English she had one of the most favorite teachers in the school, who had shown them clips of _The Simpsons_ that parodied a famous book or movie, like _The Odyssey _and _Huckleberry Finn_. For Social, she was reunited with Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Rika and they had an older teacher that made a lot of stupid jokes that they laughed at anyway.

She sighed, feeling a lot better than she had at lunch. And then there was the issue of Eriol. Who knows what could happen with that boy. Was he actually interested, or was he a friendly gentleman? Whatever it was, she was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

She stared up at the rain that soaked her as she stood outside. She frowned at her stupidity and walked up the stairs to the house, shaking out her skirt when she had gotten under the protection of the awning, when something caught her eye.

She looked next door to see the "For Sale" sign had been covered and read "Sold". Her eyebrows rose. _That was quick,_ she thought, as she went inside.

8-----------8

The next day was a lot less interesting. Teachers had finally hit the books hard, giving them homework after being so easy on their first day back. She understood math, for the most part, but she knew that in English they were going to start Shakespeare, which was hard enough to read in old English – old English translated into Japanese was like Chinese Algebra.

Gym class was a dilemma. The gym had supposedly been fixed, but ten minutes into class someone noticed that water was leaking from the supply room. When they opened the door, a wave of water much like the one from the stairwell yesterday rushed out and covered the gym's hardwood with an inch deep puddle. A huge leak had broken through and all the equipment was getting ruined. Their workout was getting all the basketballs and nets and everything else to the other supply room in the next wing.

During her spare she couldn't find Eriol anywhere. She sat in the courtyard where there were some awnings over some sets of stairs. Other kids sat around the courtyard, obviously having nothing better to do. Classrooms for three stories high could look down and see them. Sakura had been getting the odd envious look from someone who wished to be out here. She sighed and thought, _it's not that great, buddy … _

She stared at the water dripping into a puddle as she drew her jean-covered knees up to her zippered-hoody chest. A student across the courtyard had his radio out, and had tuned into the weather channel. The report floated through the air to her … " …_the rain, though not appearing to fall in extreme amounts, has caused major flooding in stores and homes. The gym roof of Tomoeda District High School caved in from a leak yesterday. The strangest part of this downpour is that it's only falling in Tomoeda. Everywhere outside of the district is experiencing sunny skies. Experts are baffled … "_

Sakura frowned. _Only in Tomoeda? Man this is getting ridiculous, _she thought._ Our basement flooded last night, for goodness sake. Plus, it's not even raining hard – it's just not going anywhere. And how could this be powerful enough to break through the gym ceiling twice?_

Her heart suddenly sprang to life. Her whole body straightened up as a feeling, like a jolt of electricity sprang through every limb and back again. She hadn't had this sensation in years, and she barely recognized it … her eyes widened and she looked around frantically. _… magic!_

She gulped, suddenly feeling afraid. So this rain _wasn't _natural. She hadn't dealt with magic in years. She wasn't prepared. The cards and her wand were at home, and if this wasn't a card, what was it?

Students around the courtyard suddenly gasped, drawing her attention. The rain on the ground suddenly reversed, dripping upward into the sky suddenly. There was so much of it that it swirled into a large hovering puddle of water. Students from watching classrooms exclaimed, and soon everyone was peering out the windows.

Sakura looked up at the hovering mass of water with wide eyes, and gasped when it moved – towards her. A huge funnel shot down in her direction. She covered her eyes quickly and muttered, "Shit."

8---------8 TBC 8----------8

So, we covered freaky rain, Eriol's entrance, the squabble between Sakura and Syaoran and some information to get us into the swing of things… and next time, we covered the problem with the wand and how she discovers how to release it again! Not to mention the return of Kero! Next chapter probably won't be as long … but hopefully as enjoyable. Once again, sorry if it was boring, it was mostly background info. Review if you want to!


	2. Sakura's New Wand

**_Reviewer's Response:_**  
**NeoDude** - Thank you for that really good review (grin) The music teacher ... he's actually a version of a real-life meanie. I was the girl he asked to leave even though I did nothing wrong, heheh. And my friend was reeeeally peeved off like Tomoyo was. Writers should write what they experiance, so I'm glad he was a good addition (grin). LoL THANK YOU so much about the Yue-got-sealed thing. I thought I took that out before I posted, and I didn't, so thanks for asking about that. It's fixed now, and you'll find out about Yue and hear from Sakura's family in this chapter. As for the Every First Letter Is Capitalized ... I've been trying to find a way to write yelling, I really have. I could use italics, but for this story italics means thinking, so I couldn't do it here. And the only other shouting technique I've seen is EVERY SINGLE LETTER IS CAPITALIZED and I hate the look of that ... I'm still working on a way for that to work ... and I know my approach doesn't look so neat and tidy, but I am working on a new way for yelling, just so you know (grin) Thanks for the review!  
**Marine Brother Shran - **I promise Syaoran will have matured about - almost scaryily matured, now that I think of it ... and I agree, Melin has a bad rap, for the most part. She did end off well with Sakura ... annywhoo ... thanks for the review! I hope you like the new chapter (grin)  
**Rayne** - Whooa firstsecond I saw your name I realizedit was the name of a character in one of my original stories (which I was writing at the time I got your review, haha) it freaked me out a tad. Heh. I'm glad you're liking it, and I hope I live up to whatever impression I'm making!  
**Musette Fujiwara**- Yeep you got the jist of it. Enjoy! And thanks!  
**Sakura Tear Drops** - Deal! I'll go read your story when you post it! heheh, i love networking within fan fiction dot net. And I'm sorry about people hating Sakura, but that's life, you know? Nobody wants people to hate them, but it happens. I hope you like the next chapter!  
**Empyreal Entity** - I find I actually write better stuff if it's a long chapter ... the irony. I've been watching the episodes while reading the manga as I type, just to make sure I'm on track ... I hope you enjoy the story! And thanks for the review!  
**meinien** - I'll try to add some E and T in there. I can't promise a lot though, sorry. but I'll add some sap just for you! And as for the other questions ... I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you ... (shifty eyes like a spy) just kidding! LoL enjoy the story! and thanks for the review!

Thanks to **Vicky's Sparks, coca24cola, dbzgtfan2004,-Kori Kage Tenshi-, Boheme, sakura li **for reviewing as well!

Enjoy the chapter, guys!

8---------------8

Sakura and her New Wand  
(aka CCS Season 2/Eps. 2)

8---------------8

She was still throwing up infected water when her brother came to school to pick her up.

"The sky sucked her up?" Touya asked slowly, raising an eyebrow like he didn't believe it. He stared over at his little sister as half her body hung off the bed, Tomoyo helping her hold her hair back as she vomited into a pail.

The nurse sighed, picking up the clipboard that hung off the edge of the bed frame as she replied, "I know it sounds silly, but all the other classrooms saw it happen. It was this- … this _funnel_ of water … she must've been in it for ten minutes. It didn't release her until she lost consciousness." She nurse signed a few forms that were on the clipboard she was holding. "She'll be fine – all of her vitals are good. Once we get that dirty water out of her system, she'll just be a tad groggy. Make sure she goes to bed early tonight."

Touya nodded as he listened. He had moved out of the house three years ago, so it was surprising to get a phone call from Sakura's school demanding he take her home due to sickness. And then, hearing about how it happened … he looked over at his sister with narrowed eyes. _This is like when she was ten_, he thought back. _She better not be getting into trouble again …_

The nurse leaned forward, whispering, "The weirdest part, sir," she added, "was that she was the only one pulled up into it. Everyone else was left alone."

Touya frowned in annoyance. _Yep. Trouble._

Sakura's stomach heaved once more, but nothing came. She sighed in relief and collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. Tomoyo rubbed her back comfortingly, asking softly, "Are you feeling better?"

Sakura lay for a moment breathing heavily, and then she slowly sat up. Tomoyo gripped her shoulders to steady her. Once she made it, Sakura gave her a shaky smile to reassure him. "Yeah … I'll survive." Her next breath was a shiver – the cold of her wet clothes was catching up with her. She hung her head as her forehead pounded.

"Sakura?"

The girl lifted her head wearily, looking up from under droopy eyes. Tomoyo's eyebrows were drawn together, and she looked really, really worried. "This … this wasn't natural, was it?"

Sakura sighed, not wanting to admit it, even though it was true. She thought all the magic had been long gone, especially when she sealed Kero back into the book. But when that pillar hit her, and she hovered in the water a hundred feet above the ground, she realized something was coming for her. Something wanted her to use her magic – why else would it have held her up for so long without doing anything? - But since she didn't have her key, she had to fight with her own physical power, which proved pointless. When she blacked out, the water set her down calmly, and disappeared …and it began to rain again.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. There was only one solution, and she didn't like it … but it had to be done.

Touya stepped up to the two girls, grabbing his sister's arm gently. "C'mon, squirt," he said as gently as possible. "Time to get you home."

With trembling limbs she got to her feet with the help of her brother and Tomoyo. She leaned against her best friend for a second, causing the brunette to hold her arms up.

The card mistress muttered, "I'll wake up Kero tonight."

Tomoyo smiled, feeling a little relieved. "I hoped you would."

8------------8

It was lunchtime when Sakura was recovering; so all the students were in the hallway when her brother was helping her out. Anyone who saw or heard about the incident stared at the girl in awe. Some people stared at her like she was a freak. They had reason to – it's bad enough some supernatural incident occurred at school … the fact that she was the only girl involved alienated her. All the way to her brother's car she felt as if neon signs were pointing and blinking in her direction.

She sneezed, groaning afterwards as the pressure affected her scratched-up throat. She lowered her head to rest on the cold dashboard of the passengers' side. _That was worse than yesterday … far worse_ …

The girl had been silent as they drove towards the house. Her brother figured she was really exhausted, since she surprisingly obeyed what he told her when he spoke.

"So make yourself some soup, and get some rest."

She nodded.

Touya raised an eyebrow when he heard no protesting. "And do your homework first so you can go to bed early."

When she nodded again, he narrowed his eyes. "Sakura."

She looked over at him wearily. "Yeah?" she croaked.

"Be careful, okay?"

Her eyebrows went up. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he said. _Dammit, I do_, she realized, and bit her lip in order to keep herself from saying something she shouldn't. She watched her older brother carefully. The grip on the steering wheel had tightened, and his face seemed more concentrated … or worried.

"Just," he started, then sighed, speaking more softly, "… take care of yourself, alright?"

Sakura knew she couldn't deny that anything was going on. As she got older she realized her brother knew a lot about what she had been doing whenever she snuck out of the house to capture a card, or why she was so beat up when she got home from school some days. So, she simply nodded, and said, "Okay, Touya."

8-------8

She knew she had to. But she really, really didn't want to.

Sakura stared intently at the small saucepan on the stove, heating up some chicken noodle soup. Her wet clothes had been thrown into the washing machine, and she wore her light green, flannel pajama set – a short-sleeved button-up shirt and shorts – and her comfy slippers. Getting out of those wet clothes helped some of the sick feeling go away, and blow-drying her hair did too, and she hoped the soup wouldn't upset her post-queasy stomach … but there was another sick feeling that wouldn't go away with warmth.

As she waited for the soup to heat, she looked up at the ceiling, visualizing her room … and the desk … and the locked drawer … and the book sealed in a paper bag with the new key lying on top of it …

She moaned and laid her head into her arms as she rested against the countertop, pounding her fist in frustration on the tile. "I put it all away for a reason," she groaned into her arms, to no one in particular (her house was empty at the moment). "I want to be done with it … I want to be normal, for God's sake … I'm done with dressing up and putting myself and my friends in danger. Didn't I earn my place in the magic realm? Haven't I done enough of this?"

She paused and wondered out loud, "Maybe it _isn't _magic. Maybe it's just a random typhoon or something. Yeah, that could be it – it has nothing to do with me - … it has to do with some _other _magical girl that lives in town-"

The intensity of the rain suddenly increased as it hit the window of the kitchen, causing Sakura to raise her head and look at the droplets in concern. When it finally died down after a few seconds, she frowned sadly. _I wish. I don't really have a choice, do I? _She asked herself. _I know I'm a bit of a chicken. I'm seventeen and I'm still afraid of the dark … but …if I don't do this …who knows how bad it'll get. _

She suddenly felt courageous, and stood up straight. "Stop being a wuss," she told herself. "You're the Master of the Clow Cards, for goodness sake. You can fix whatever is happening in a jiffy. Open the book, use a card or two, seal it back up and everything is fine again. That's it. Now, go do it this instant before you chicken out …

…. Maybe once I finish my soup."

8----------8

She finished the entire pot of soup, she cleaned all the dishes and she contemplated sweeping the kitchen but her father had already done that. Now, she stood at the foot of the stairs, anxious and scared, looking up at her destination.

"No more procrastinating," she told herself. "Just go and get it over with."

With determination (no matter how fake it may be) she climbed the stairs steadily, keeping her mind on simply getting the job done. She reached the top landing and turned, heading down the short hallway to the door with the pink flower sticker stuck above the doorknob. Grasping the handle to her room, she opened the door –

- Only to see light emitting from her desk drawer – the same drawer where the Clow Book was kept.

Her breath caught in her throat. _I guess it knew I was coming._ Gulping, she bit her lip and stepped forward. With less confidence than before, she stepped across the floor to the desk, and took hold of the handle –

_DIIiingg DOOoongg_

"OH Thank God!" She exclaimed, ripping her hand back instantly. With way too much enthusiasm she ran out of the room and down the stairs, rushing to the door and not caring that she was in her pajamas. She grasped the handle, put a smile on her face and opened the door. "Yes?"

Tomoyo grinned as she stood under the awning. "Did you open it yet?"

Sakura's expression dropped, suddenly feeling like a failure. "No," she sighed. "I was about to, when you came along-"

"Great!" The girl dug through her school bag. "I wanted to be here when it happened."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to be here- … oh no."

Her friend had pulled a silver object out of her bag … and Sakura recognized it as the dreaded camcorder.

8----------8

She stood where she was a few minutes ago, in front of her desk. Tomoyo was by the door, camera lens to her eye, capturing the moment. Light was still shining through the crack of the drawer.

Sakura bit her lip. _I can't back out … and Tomoyo's here. She'd only yell at me if I didn't …_

As she grasped the handle all the times she used the cards ran through her mind. All the people she met and helped and saved and hurt flashed by, and all the sadness in which the book was closed with flooded her stomach. Syaoran Li even came to mind … but Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. _I'll show him. He's not the master – I am. And I have to prove it. _With a swift pull, she opened the drawer to see colorful light, which soon spread through the room, blinding her. She winced and yelped, closing her eyes …

8----------8

… and opening them to blue darkness.

She blinked rapidly, looking around at her room. It was like the lights were off … but there were still sparkles in the air. Fear of the dark entered her heart like it always did, but something seemed awful familiar about the atmosphere. She raised an eyebrow. "Where have I seen this before … " she wondered, and tried to place the memory.

Her eyebrows rose. "After the final judgment – when – when I talked to Clow!" _What had he said? _she wondered – and suddenly noticed someone missing from the surroundings. She gulped. "Tomoyo?" The videographer wasn't anywhere to be found.

This lowered her confidence a bit, but she couldn't back down now. She carefully stepped up to the drawer, looking inside. There it was; the old paper bag that had been taped shut. She frowned at her own ignorance – scotch tape wasn't going to hold some of the most powerful magic on the planet back. She told her brain to focus, back to when she saw Clow Reed. _He said something about the new staff,_ she thought as she picked up the package, opening. _And about my own power. I never got to try it out – once the judgment was done, my wand changed back into a key, and I only had to use that to lock the book up again. _

Sakura picked at the tape, peeling it back and opening the cover. Tipping the bag on its side caused the heavy book slid out and into her waiting hand. There it was, the red leather cover and the gold decorative work. She took in a huge breath, dropping the bag at her feet and holding the book upright. Hanging from the flap that locked the book was her new key – the star key, with its chain looped around the thick piece of leather so as not to lose it. She pulled the key off, and studied the pink and gold detail.

She frowned. _The last time I opened this, it was accidental. How does one open it on purpose? _She looked at the dangling key in her hand. "Probably just unlock it again."

The key in between her fingers, she lowered it into the lock and turned. The flap popped open, as expected.

The huge jolt of magic that got sent up the lengths of her arms was a surprise, though.

She nearly tossed the book into the air, if the grip she held on it from the shock wasn't so tight. The entire cover glowed brightly, almost a bright white. The picture of Ceroberos on the front nearly disappeared.

'_I might be troubling you from here on.'_

If she didn't know better she would've thought there was a burglar in the house that was playing with her mind. She recognized the voice instantly. Clow.

'_But, if it's you … I'm sure you'll be alright.'_

Wait. Trouble! She thought. That's exactly what I didn't want! No fair- 

With a loud pop, the white was gone …

8------------8

The book lay open on top of her head as she sat sprawled on the floor, blinking in confusion. The Clow Cards lay all around her in a mess. Her key was on the floor in front of her, and she was breathing heavily.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo lowered her camcorder quickly, looking at her wide-eyed. "What happened? You opened the drawer and there was this bang –"

After a few seconds, she regained composure, sitting up a little bit. She didn't reply – Tomoyo probably couldn't have seen what happened since she didn't have magic – and simply pulled the book off of her head. Her eyes widened at the cover. "WHAT?"

It had changed. Instead of red, it was pink, matching her key. And instead of _Clow_, it read _Sakura_.

Tomoyo walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning to read over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped. "A Book of Sakura?" she exclaimed.

The card mistress started to ramble as she held the book in front of her face. "But – how – they're not _my_ cards – how could this – why did it change! I knew I shouldn't have opened this thing – oh no – what did he mean, more trouble! I don't need trouble right now – " she ended in a moany sob.

"SaaaaKuuuuuRaaaa … "

Both girls froze … and Sakura slowly lowered the book down from her face.

A foot away from her face floated the almighty stuffed animal, Kero – who promptly smiled and squealed, "SAKURA!" while dive bombing at her chest with a hug with enough force to knock her onto her back. The girl yelped when she hit the floor and Tomoyo simply giggled.

"SAKURA! It's You! My God You're All Grown Up! Look at you!" he stood on top of her belly as she attempted to sit up, still in awe. He looked at her, and then all around the room … and the smile left his face. "Look at your _room_. What did you do? Who the heck is Jake Gyllenhaal and why is there a massive picture of him beside your mirror?" He glanced at the television and gasped in absolute horror. "WHERE DID THE VIDEO CONSOULE GO!" he cried.

Tomoyo giggled again. "I'll bring mine over for you, Kero, don't worry."

That's when the Guardian of the Seal noticed her. He gasped in delight and flew up to her in a jolt. "TOMOYO! How you been? I missed you! Love what you've done with your hair!" He snuggled against the side of her face, as she smiled and reached her hand up to stroke his fur.

At this point Sakura realized that this wasn't the time to fool around. "KERO!" she sat up quickly, looking over her shoulder at the two. They paused and looked down at her. She narrowed her eyebrows, trying to be serious. "We have work to do."

8---------8

"So it's been seven years?"

"Yes."

"And the rain started yesterday?"

"Yep."

"And it formed a huge kind of tornado made of water and sucked you up into it today?"

"Correct."

"So it's magic, hence why you called me out?"

"Exactly."

"And you're how old?"

"Seventeen."

"And yet Tomoyo still has enough power over you to shove you into a costume."

Sakura finally frowned at all the questioning, crossing her arms over her wildly colored chest. She felt like a goldfish, for some reason. "I couldn't help it! I was weak! And you know how she is!"

Tomoyo now stood on the edge of Penguin Park, umbrella in hand and camcorder to her eye, grinning behind the device. "C'mon, Sakura, you look cute!" she insisted. "Take my word for it."

"Tomoyo, you think neon green lace is cute."

"It _is_ cute!"

Kero grinned. "As much as I enjoy the bickering, can we focus?" he stared up at the sky as the rain fell. The two girls fell silent as the watched the guardian concentrate. After a few moments his eyes narrowed. "You were right to open the book, Sakura," he told her. "This is definitely not normal."

Sakura grasped the key in hand, nodding in agreement. "What do you suggest?"

"If it gathers up again, useteirey," he said. "It'll go in there and straighten out whatever's decided to mess up the weather."

Sakura nodded, and they scanned the area again. The park was deserted. Usually, at this time of day, children would come to the park to play after school. But in this weather most people probably stayed at home. _Maybe I'll get my wand out now, just in case,_ she thought. Clearing her throat, she held out the chain at an arms length, and chanted the spell in deep concentration. It may have been seven years … but she remembered the incantation word for word.

"O Key which hides the forces of darkness,

Reveal thy true form before me

I, Sakura, command thee under contract

Release!"

Tomoyo heard her mutter the words, and out of habit waited for the glowing inscription to appear on the ground beneath her feet. She moved the camera to view the girl opening her wand -

But the glow didn't come. Her eyes widened and she stared through the camera to see her face … her eyes were wide with fear. Gulping, Sakura commanded, "Release!"

Kero, who had been eyeing the area, froze when he heard her use the command twice, and whirled around to face her.

Sakura's arm started to shake, and she watched the key, unchanged, swing because of her trembling hand Gulping, she tried one more time. "Release! ... Release! … "

Still, nothing happened. Her throat began to close and the end of her nose burned. Her eyebrows narrowed, and she choked out, "Release! Release! Re_lease_, dammit!" she crashed to the ground into sobs.

Tomoyo rushed to her side, kneeling down and grasping her shaking shoulders. "Sakura!"

Kero flew in front of her hanging head and exclaimed her name as well.

After a few moments, she raised her head tears streaming down her face. "Why," she asked. "Why won't it work!"

8-------8

Realizing that sitting in the rain would do them no good, the three returned to Sakura's house. The card mistress sat at the table crestfallen, staring down at the cup of tea she held in her hands. Kero watched her sadly, wishing there wasd ome way he could help her. Tomoyo watched her too, resting her cheek in her hand.

"I finally get the courage to open the book again," Sakura said gloomily. "And then I can't perform. Maybe my magic expired? It _has_ been seven years … _can_ magic expire?" she looked over at Kero. When the beast shook his head, she groaned. "Hoeee," she suddenly used an expression that was a trademark back in her elementary days.

"Look, we'll just get Yukito over somehow, okay?" Kero said. "I'll call Yue out."

Yue was the one complication when it came to sealing the book. Since he was a part of Yukito, the boy Sakura had a crush on when she was younger, they decided to keep the Moon beast out of the book and simply leave him dormant.

Sakura nodded, wondering how on Earth they could get Yukito to her house. He had moved out of his grandparent's place before Touya moved out from home – he had his own apartment downtown. "We could sneak out tonight," Sakura said. "Get to his place when no one is wandering down the hallways and such."

"As good as that sounds," Tomoyo started. "I want you in bed tonight. You need to recover from the gallon of water you breathed in. Remember when that happened?" she asked as if to remind her.

Sakura sighed. "Fine … how about right after school? Tomoyo, your limo can drive down there, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Sure. I don't have any plans."

Sakura turned her attention to Kero. "Can you behave if I leave you in my locker?"

Kero frowned. "Your _locker_? Can't I stay at home and find you at school?"

"Kero, you don't know what school I go to, let alone know where it is."

"Oh … I'd find it eventually!"

"What if I go to the bakery across the street during my spare and bring you some pastries for you to snack on?"

"…Am I that easy?"

"Kero, I had you figured out the week I let you out."

8-----------8

The third day of school had gotten off to a crappy start – the principal had shown up ten minutes after math class was supposed to start to inform them that Mr. Terada had been stuck in traffic. Low-lyi

areas of the highway had become small lakes and his car got flooded when he tried to cross. The principal also informed them that if he didn't make it within a half-hour, they could go to the library for quiet study.

The class spoke amongst themselves the minute the principal left. Most were discussing how they wouldn't go to the library at all, and suggestions from Sakura's group were that they go to the bakery to get some hot chocolate. "Just looking outside makes me shiver," Chiharu exclaimed, hugging herself as she sat. "Did you see some of the kids with rain boots this morning?"

"Yeah, like Kamichi from English?" Naoko exclaimed. "His boots were totally full of water. The poor guy was soaked!"

"I bet the Water Gods are angry at us!"

"Yamazaki, It's too early and I'm still clammy from walking to school. I am not in the mood to deal with your ideas, so shut it."

Sakura leaned her head in her hands as she stared out the window. Her friends had been fairly nice about the incident that happened on school grounds yesterday – none of them pestered her about it. Now that she thought about it, the whole class seemed to avoid her, and that felt worse than it probably did to be bugged. She sighed as the rain splattered against the window –

- until the cute boy in front of her turned around. He sat halfway in his seat, smiling at her. He wore a white collared shirt underneath a charcoal grey sweater today. He smiled. "You're not smiling still?"

Sakura's eyes perked up and she grinned, but only for a moment. "No, not really."

"Is it the same thing that was bugging you yesterday?"

Sakura bit her lip, and shook her head. "No … its just … life's getting me down lately."

Eriol smiled warmly at her. "Life goes on, too, you know. A month from now things won't seem as bad."

Sakura agreed with him, when suddenly the class began to count down. Everyone was looking at the clock – it was officially a half hour after the principal had left, meaning they could leave. Finally reaching 'one' the class gave a small cheer. Chairs scrapped against the floor as they were pushed back, and students ran out of the room, still careful of teachers that may catch them in the hallway. Sakura's friends began to get up, so she leaned down to pick up her bag from the floor. When she sat up again, she noticed a small flower on her desk. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up at the now-standing Eriol.

"Cheer up, Sakura. I'm sure everything will be alright."

With one last smile, he left.

It wasn't the gesture he had made that irked her. It was the fact that he said the thing that most people, like Miss Mizuki, had told her back when she captured the cards.

8-----------8

"Whaf's all 'a pasweis fo, Shakura?" Naoko asked with a mouth full of pork bun as they walked through the halls during the break before second period. Most of them were shaking or wringing water from their clothes or hair.

Sakura instantly smiled, attempting to cover up the fact that she was thinking desperately for a good lie – thankfully, Tomoyo saved her. She patted the large box in Sakura's hands and said, "We're going downtown to visit her brother's friend Yukito after school. He likes the sweets from this bakery, so we thought we'd bring him some!"

Sakura secretly thanked Tomoyo with a quick heartfelt smile in her direction, but this only spurred more questions.

"Yukito? The grey-haired guy that was ALWAYS with Touya?" Chiharu asked. When Sakura nodded, her friend suddenly adopted a very mischievous grin onto her face. She awed in realization and said, "Didn't you have the hugest crush on him?"

Realizing she couldn't deny it, Sakura only blushed. "Um, yeah," she said weakly. "Never actually stopped crushing on him, either, … " she thought out loud. Tomoyo watched her friend's face at this revelation.

Chiharu grinned. "Hence why you're visiting him?" she wondered as Sakura began to open the combination for her locker.

"Exactly."

As the door opened, Sakura saw Kero's bright-eyed face, totally forgetting he was in there. Yelping, she slammed the door quickly, and had to deal with the confused stares of her peers.

8-----------8

After looking up his address and a half-hour ride in the limo, Sakura and Tomoyo (along with Kero hidden in her backpack) had arrived at Yukito's apartment building. It was definitely in a nicer area of downtown. They stared up at the architecture in awe for a few moments.

"I didn't think Yukito would get this rich," Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo nodded numbly. "Me either."

Suddenly, from inside her bag, Kero jabbed at Sakura's side to get her to focus. She glared down at her bag and walked up to the front door, reading the renter's list. Finally she found Yukito on the twelfth floor.

A sudden wave of fear ran through her. _I hadn't talked to Yukito in what, five years? At least not after the year Touya and he graduated. And I just show up one day out of nowhere? Isn't this a little … weird?_

Tomoyo glanced at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed and stared at the front door apprehensively. "I'm not sure about this-"

Suddenly Kero dove out of the bag and punched in the numbers on the intercom for Yukito's apartment. Sakura gasped loudly and yelled at him as the intercom beeped – and suddenly his voice was on the other line.

"Hello?" 

Sakura froze … and was surprised to feel a blush come to her face. "Um, Hi … it's Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto?"

There was silence on the other side for a moment (during which Sakura was severely tempted to run away) until they heard him. "_OH, Sakura! Touya's little sister! Yeah, c'mon up!"_

The door buzzed and Tomoyo stepped forward to open it. Gulping, and realizing there was no turning back now, Sakura entered.

On the elevator ride up, Tomoyo asked, "How are we going to go about waking Yue up?"

Kero hummed in thought. "Good question." He gazed up at Sakura. "Have you woken him up at all?"

Sakura shook her head as the doors opened, and they walked down the hallway towards his room. When they reached it, Sakura forced herself to knock on the door three times. _No need to start liking him again,_ she told herself. _You're only seventeen – he's got to be at least twenty-five by now … and he's your older brother's best friend! Just relax … and stop having sweaty palms!_

But when the door opened and she saw his handsome face and amber eyes hidden behind those glasses, her heart skipped a beat and she became speechless.

Yukito smiled. "Sakura! It's been so long – man, you've gotten taller-"

At that moment, Kero jumped out of Sakura's bag and without warning said, "Wake up, Yue!"

"GAH! KERO!"

It was too late, though. Yukito's eyes had already fluttered shut and his body began to fall backwards. The wings of Yue flew out of his shoulder blades and enveloped him … and once they reopened, there stood Yue of the Seal.

He stared flatly at the grinning Kero, the dumbstruck Sakura and the couldn't-care-less Tomoyo. Kero cheered, "Long Time No See, Bro!"

"Never call me bro again."

Sakura frowned. "I guess you haven't changed."

8---------8

Yue's eyes widened. "The key won't turn into the staff?"

Kero nodded. He was taking his usual thinking pose – hovering cross-legged in the air – while Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch before Yue. They watched the guardians talking the situation over.

Yue thought for a moment. "And the book as well …" he looked back at Kero. "Why would Clow change that?"

"I'm not so sure Clow meant for the book or the staff to change-"

"Um."

Sakura jumped a tad at the piercing stares that suddenly went her way. She gulped and muttered, "Um, when I got the new staff, after the F-Final Judgment," the Final Judgment was the last time Sakura and Yue ever really talked, "Clow had spoken to me. A-And he said _I_ made this new staff."

Kero's eyes widened. "Huh. Did you make the rain, too?"

"_NO_," she said, glaring at him.

"Fine, fine, just a question," Kero rolled his eyes. "But … something is doing this."

The mood in the room had gotten eerie.

The guardian beast glowed, his wings spreading and enveloping him. When they pulled back he was now Keroberos.

"Something … or rather, _someone_, is causing all this to happen. Someone is putting you through a test, Sakura. And the only way to pass is for you to get that key open."

Sakura gulped. _Great._

"Let's go to the park."

They all looked at Yue. He stared blankly back (his usual self). "We call out the spirit that's causing this to happen and we solve this tonight."

Sakura nodded. He was right. If they didn't figure this all out soon … God knows what else would happen.

8--------8

They stood in the park once more, soaking in the rain. Sakura stared up at the gloomy clouds feeling just as depressed. Last time she stood there she failed. Who's to say she wouldn't succeed again?

"Sakura, will you lighten up? You're going to get wrinkles before you're thirty if you keep frowning."

Sakura stared flatly at Tomoyo in full camerawoman mode. "You can't take anything seriously."

"I _am_ being serious!"

"About my _face_?"

"Yeah!"

The card mistress groaned and looked at the surroundings. She hated standing around, just waiting for this mysterious force to attack. The more time passed, the more nervous she became – her hand was clenching her key so tightly she was bound to have a mark embedded in her palm later. Trying to take her mind off of the situation at hand, she looked beside her at the moon guardian. She was just a head shorter than him now. He always looked so tall and intimidating before. Remembering back to the few times she had spoken to him, the only memory she could recall was that half the reason she was afraid of him was because of his size.

"So, um, Yue," she started to say, but her nervousness had caused her voice to heighten in pitch. When the guardian looked her way she quickly cleared her throat and continued. "Uh … Yuki … he doesn't remember anything that happens when you're – well, _you_, right?"

Yue nodded. "Yes."

Sakura hummed. _Good_. _Better off he doesn't see what I did during my elementary days. Wait. Why do I care what Yukito thinks nowadays? Arg …I know. I'm worried because God knows how many times I have to crash Yuki's place needing Yue. Yeah, that's it …wait a sec. _"So does it work the other way around?"

To her horror, Yue shook his head. "I remember everything that happens when I am in my human form."

Realizing she was staring wide-eyed at him she laughed nervously and turned away. _Great. Just great. So he knows about all the flirting I attempted on Yuki when I was younger … Oy vay …_Suddenly the more mature woman in her took over. _Think this over for a second. Back then Yue was scary. Look at him now._ She glanced at him. _He's _definitely_ what you call handsome, right? Right. So that can't scare you … but Yuki will ALWAYS be dreamy … gah._

At that moment, what they were waiting for had arrived. A low rumble in the distance caused everyone to stand on guard. Sakura's mind ignored whatever drabble she had been thinking and she began to focus.

"Sakura!" Kero suddenly called.

She recognized it – the dark cloud that began swirling above their heads – she knew it wasn't cloud. It was water.

And instantly it shot at her. Sakura screamed as she was sucked into the watery twister and raised dozens of feel in the air. She saw Yue and Kero try to jump for her, to save her … but they froze. Why weren't they moving!

Sakura opened her mouth, desperate for air but closed it quickly when all she got was water. _What can I do! I can't breathe …I can't hold out much longer … but passing out like I did before isn't going to solve the problem …_

She narrowed her eyes as an old saying she hadn't heard in years reminisced.

_I'm sure everything will be all right._

Determination swelled in her chest. Everything _would_ be all right.

Clow Reed had said that her new wand wasn't the power of the moon or the sun – it was her own power, from the stars. That's why his incantation wouldn't work on her wand … she had to make her own.

She didn't feel so weak. The water wasn't floating around her. The world seemed to fade away and she was in a place of her own, it seemed. The words flowed out of her mouth as smoothly as if she had known them for years. She held her key before her, unaware of the glow of magical energy her body emitted.

"O Key which hides the Powers of the Stars  
Reveal thy true form before me!  
I, Sakura, Command thee under contract!  
Release!"

To much joy – and hidden relief she felt the key grow inside her palm, lengthening into a long piece of magical wood. She jammed her hand into her pocket and reached for the card that sat on top of the deck (planted there to be ready for use. She noticed the seal on the back of the cards. _The cards won't work with the new wand …so they need a new incantation, too._

"O Card created by Clow  
Discard thy old form and be reborn,  
Under the name of Sakura, your new mistress!  
Release! Firey!"

She saw the familiar creature fly out of the card, and towards the force in the air. She felt the water around her separate and the fall to the ground. Problem was that she blacked out before she could see if any of it worked.

8------------8

A/N: Now isn't that a cruel cliffhanger? …Okay cliffhangers officially don't work for this story anymore (grin) you guys already know she made it out okay. I didn't feel like writing the last little bit because … well you can't even CHANGE the last five minutes of that episode … it's all point-blank. But there will be covering up of that in the next chapter (grin)

**Chapter 3 – _Sakura and her New Mission_**


	3. Sakura's Acceptance

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing when I start stories. Honestly - I HATE writing the first few chapters of a story. Usually the ftith chapter on happen to be more fun to write, at least for me. So this'll be the last awkward chapter where I have no planning whatsoever on it and the rest'll be better. i SWEAR. SO Enjoy!

Sorry about the long wait btw - school year started. And tis' my graduating year. No pressure ... NOT. :P

**_Reviewer's Response  
_Neodude** - HAH! For ONCE I actually have an explanation! The way I see it, in the original series, Yue started degenerating because he got his powers from the Clow Book (aka Clow himself), but since the Clow book didn't exist anymore he started to lose his strength. That way, since it's been years and he hasn't disappeared, it works because it only happens now! But thanks for worrying about the story - shows to me your a true fan that way :) and that makes me feel wuved. Thanks for the review!  
**-Kori Kage Tenshi-** - Honest to God I think this will probably be the longest story I will write in my history. The original second arc was about ... say 25, 26 episodes? I'm looking around writing 30 chapters, give or take a few. Which is a tall order but I'm willing to fill it. I hope you stick with it the whole way through tho! Thanks for the review!  
Thanks to **Artemis Crouch**, **.Aurorablu.**, **coca24cola**, and **demonic angel23 **for reviewing as well! HUGZ TO YOU ALL!

8---------------8

The Grass is greener on the other side ... right?  
Chapter 3  
(aka FILLER and INTRO)

8---------------8

It was late morning before her head jerked from the pillow.

The house was quiet.

Something was totally not right.

Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, she also attempted to start up her brain again, slowly taking in the few facts that she had. She leaned up a bit, noting that she was lying facedown in her pillow, on her bed, in her bedroom. The sun was shining through her open window, meaning that the weather was nice … the clock read eleven thirty in the morning. And she had no idea how the last twelve hours had gone by.

She paused, her eyebrows drawing together in deep thought. Why couldn't she remember anything? What about the Clow Cards? What about the capture? What _had_ happened? Had it all been some really weird messed up dream that happened to be really long, meaning at the moment it was only the first day of school? There were way too many unanswered questions – so many that she couldn't help but exclaim loudly to anyone who would hear, "What the hell?"

"Oh, you're awake! Good!"

She yelped and twisted into a sitting position, flipping part of the bedspread on top of her head, staring at the door. Kero floated there, somehow balancing a large breakfast tray above his head. With surprising grace he floated over to her as she shoved the blanket off her head to stare at the small winged creature.

_Oh,_ she suddenly thought, feeling a little more relaxed. _It wasn't a dream … that answers a lot. _

_And yet, I am still in a heap of trouble. _

"You fainted," he explained, figuring this was the answer to her 'what the hell' exclamation, once she set the tray comfortably in her lap. "My guess is you lost all your energy from the amount magic you used."

Sakura blinked, crossing her legs to better balance the tray. Kero pointed at the toast, as if telling her to eat that first to gain her strength. She wasn't one to argue – halfway through a piece of the bread her brain went through what was still true. She had opened the book, the book now read 'Sakura' and she had no idea why, she fainted last night and Kero was still out of the book.

_Quick in and out job my ass._

Once she finished her piece, she raised one eyebrow. "From magic?" she swallowed her bite. "But … I never got drained from the Clow cards before." _Please don't add something else to my stress list; please don't add something else to my stress list-_

Kero suddenly adopted a weird look on his face, oblivious to the fact that she may take his news in a negative way. "Well, to tell the truth, Sakura … " he suddenly flew over to her desk, where the 'Sakura' book lay. She watched him pick up a card, her heart pounding in pain in her chest, and fly over to her, holding the thick paper up. "I don't think they're Clow Cards anymore," he said.

Sakura took the card and looked it over.

And her eyes widened.

8-------------8

Tomoyo's eyes widened, as she looked it over as well.

The videographer had come over during the lunch hour to pay a quick visit once she learned Sakura hadn't shown up at school. Kero had let her in, and when she got upstairs she saw a surprisingly dismal looking Sakura holding a 'Sakura' card in her hand.

She raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth but wondering for a second before speaking. "So," she said, after hearing the explanation from the exhausted girl and the ever-knowing Kero. "Your guess," she pointed at Kero while she spoke. "Is that since she," she pointed at Sakura. "Is the new mistress, the cards no longer take their power from Clow, but from her? And therefore … she has to turn ALL of them into Sakura Cards?"

Kero nodded. "Which also explains why she fainted last night."

Sakura collapsed against her pillow again and moaned. "I still feel like I need another night's sleep."

"And that's why you're staying home today," Tomoyo said chipper-ly, teasing the girl as she sat next to her on her bed, patting her hair comfortingly. "Now that we know what's going on, you can relax."

"How can I relax?" Sakura lifted her head, eyes filled with worry. "Those things are going to DRAIN me each time I change one. Meaning I can't even do it all at once without ending up in a coma!"

Kero interrupted. "Tomoyo, you already overheard Yue and I talking last night, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. Sakura looked back and forth between the two. "Crap … okay. Bring it on. What else is on my plate of wonderful craptacular things to put up with?" she asked. _I give up, _she thought hopelessly.

Kero hesitated, feeling skeptical about telling her the guardians' insight. "Well," he started. "Um … Yue and I … we felt a strong magical presence last night. Besides your own."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"They figure someone _created _the rain these last few days, Sakura," Tomoyo said softly, her eyes saddening. "To … to _make _you change the card."

The friend's heart fell as she watched Sakura bury her head in the pillow with a loud moan. She felt for her – Sakura had been talking for a long time about this year being the one year were things go right. And in the course of two days all her hopes and dreams for being a normal, uneventful, undramatic socializing teenager had been smashed. She sighed and rubbed Sakura's back comfortingly. _It must be so hard on her to deal with all this, _Tomoyo thought. _I want to lend a hand … but I can't. _

Tomoyo gave her a weak smile. "Well, think of it as motivation to change them faster," she suggested, trying to be helpful, but failing miserably.

"This is sooo much worse than the first time around!" the girl mumbled into the pillow, pounding her fist against the mattress. "Back then all you had to do was figure out which card it was and name it! Now … there's an actual mastermind behind all this! They're thinking and plotting and planning and I can't EVER relax! I'll always have to be on guard, be scared about getting hurt, about people I care about getting hurt …" she paused, stumping herself.

Tomoyo looked up at Kero, frowning sadly, and the expression was returned. Kero understood it was a lot of pressure to put on someone – but he figured since she was older she would be able to handle it better.

But Kero thought wrong.

Sakura sat up quickly, causing Tomoyo to scoot over to give her room, crossing her boxer-clad legs. Her expression was painful to look at – she was totally crestfallen. Sighing, she whimpered, "I didn't WANT all this!" She shook her head. "I just wanted to use the cards one itty bitty time to fix something! … I wasn't looking for a long term commitment!"

Kero frowned at her. He knew she was under a lot of stress, but still – ow.

"You had a choice when you opened the Clow book back in the fourth grade, Sakura. And as much as you may hate your decision you're stuck with us."

Sakura looked thrown for a loop by his words – they had a harsher tone than normal – but then her own speech just caught up with her. Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh, Kero, no, I didn't mean that!"

Kero shrugged, still a little stung. "Sure sounded like you meant it. I mean, after all – you _did _say it."

Tomoyo stared wide-eyed back and forth between the two. She remembered the two fighting a bit when they were younger, but those had been tiny little bickering battles that they shrugged off. The tones in their voices now, though … She had NEVER witnessed an actual fight between the two.

Sakura felt it too – but she suddenly glared at Kero. "Give me a break, Kero," she attempted to shrug the whole thing off.

Kero turned away from her, looking towards the window. "I always wondered why you were so quick to lock me and the cards up again. You just wanted it over and done with, right?"

Sakura gulped, realizing that the fight had begun before she could stop it.

"Can you blame me!" Sakura asked loudly.

This caused Tomoyo to jump and for Kero to turn back to her in shock.

The card mistress's own brain was beating her up. _Why the hell did you say that! Stop it! Take it back! This is KERO you're talking to! Take it back!_ But the words didn't stop – they kept flowing out.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, kicking her covers off her legs. "Being a teenager sucks! Fitting in is so important nowadays that I didn't know what to do!" She finally was free of her sheets and stood up straight, staring the creature in the eye. "There were so many times I had to miss out on events and get-togethers because I had to go capture a card! And then I'd have to think of a lie to tell some of my best friends why I couldn't be with them on their big day or whatever! I was sick of it! I wanted to be normal for once! Is that such a crime!"

There was a small part of her brain that fought hard against what she was saying. She had seen a movie where this happens – the main character turns on her best friends by saying things she knew were wrong. The term was word vomit. That's what was happening. The word vomit was coming up and she couldn't stop, as much as she wanted to.

"So yeah, FORGIVE ME if I'm not exactly thrilled about having to put up with all this crap again!" She shouted. "Forgive me for thinking I just want to worry about final exams, or what university I can get into, or if I'm pissing off the wrong people at school! It just happens to be that those are the problems all the NORMAL kids complain about at school – cause I'm pretty sure they're all going to think that complaining about changing a card wouldn't be that easy to get advice on from the rest of the world. So FOR-FREAKING-GIVE ME!"

The tension in the room was at its peak.

And Kero growled.

Tomoyo gulped.

The rush of adrenaline Sakura had gained from her speech had left as swiftly as it came. Oh dear.

"I knew it," The guardian said.

"You knew what?"

"That the brat would've been better with this."

Sakura gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth in shock. Tomoyo's jaw dropped open.

"He's grown up with people teaching him about responsibility," Kero said darkly. "At least he would've known how to deal with the pressure."

Sakura stared at him, speechless. Kero had been there. He knew how much the 'brat' had hurt her. He had stayed up with her on nights she cried to sleep. He gave her pep talks that helped her get out of bed in the morning. He was the one that agreed with her idea to lock up the book, to let her move on for now. He was … He was pretty much her best friend.

Tomoyo had leaned her elbows on her knees, holding her face in her hands, staring back and forth from the two in utter fear. She had NO idea that this could ever happen between them. And the tension in the air was enough to suffocate her. She wanted to run out and leave – but she couldn't not watch.

The harsh face Sakura had faltered, trembling between that and sobbing. She bit her lip for a moment, lowering her hands. After a few moments, she finally spoke in a low, stern voice.

"I want you to leave."

Kero scoffed. "Whatever," he muttered, and flew out the open window.

And the minute he left, Sakura crashed to the ground, bawling.

"FINE!" She shouted to the empty window. "GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE YOU THINK IS BETTER!" her voice began to crack as Tomoyo knelt on the floor and rubbed her shoulders. "Just … Just go! … "

And she could say no more words.

8------------8

The figure heard the entire fight. And he watched the golden creature of the seal fly out the window and right past the tree he was standing in to watch the events.

He smiled. "I guess there's a little trouble amongst the ranks …"

8------------8

Tomoyo had to leave for school shortly after, and considered skipping her class to stay with her, but the possibly ex-card mistress urged her to go to her class. She sat in her window seat, watching her friend wave from the limo parked outside. She gave a weak wave back, and followed the black car with her eyes as it drove away and around the corner.

_Oh, I once had something  
Something that was so good  
Better than the last thing I touched_

Sakura looked skyward. Clouds were building up – but it wasn't as bad as the other two days. This was a natural rain – she could feel it.

_Then I turned right around  
__On that something  
__And I figured I didn't like it that much_

_It won't matter if I give up being the mistress,_ she thought to herself as she stared through the glass. _Magic will always be apart of me, whether I like it or not. I'll always feel the spirit of something. I'll know what the causes of certain things are. I can't avoid it. It's in my blood._

_But it's better this way, _she told herself for the twentieth time. She rubbed her temples, the headache she gained from her crying not showing signs of leaving. _I can do what I want now. I can be normal …_

_Oh yeah, the grass is green  
But can you tell me can you feel it?  
Just wanna feel it_

_Oh yeah, the grass is green  
__But I think I stained my jeans  
__And now everybody knows I've been in it_

_I can complain about what everyone else complains about,_ she thought. Rain began to splat against the windowpanes. _Teachers, thinking I'm fat when I'm really not, work, stress … no extra weight on my shoulders. This is what I wanted … maybe even to worry about boys …_

Unfortunately her brain reminded her of Syaoran and her stomach lurched. Many of the emotions she had shoved to the back of her brain concerning him had flooded back during her moment of weakness. Her throat tightened into a sob and she hung her head. "Why … Wh-Why did he have to say that?" she asked the empty room. "Why? … I just want to worry about the same things everyone else worries about …

Wait.

_I _wanted _to complain?_

She raised her head, her tears stopping momentarily. Why do I _want_ to complain? What the hell brought this on? Was it watching the other kids at school and hearing them whine all the time about things I thought were easy that gave me this desire? Or …

She groaned. "God I am so messed up … "

_I've got a skeleton that's deeper than any closet  
And a bomb that I will drop on it  
But you opened up to me_  
'_Til I could only see the beauty in your dishonesty  
__Oh yeah …_

There was a knock on her window. She shot her head up –

and saw Yue floating outside her window.

"AH!" she screamed, nearly falling out of the window seat. Panting, she opened the latch on the window tilting it open while being wary of the falling rain. She stared nervously at the moon guardian. "Um … yes?"

"We need to talk."

Sakura gulped. "Oy …"

8------------8

They went to Penguin Park, hiding under the shelter of one of the trees. No one was out, even with the small drizzle that was happening. Sakura leaned back against the bark, her heart pounding in her ears. She was not looking forward to the next conversation.

"So – Keroberos came to me."

_Here it comes,_ she thought. Sure, Kero was the guardian she was around constantly so she wasn't so afraid. But the fact that she barely knew how Yue's mind worked scared her more than the argument she had with the sun guardian.

"Yeah," Sakura muttered.

The tall man looked down at her. "He says you don't want to be the mistress anymore."

Sakura nodded. "I may have said that," she admitted guiltily.

"Sakura … "

She raised an eyebrow but refused to face him. He had _never_ said her name before.

"Kero chose you because you were the only one with enough heart and soul to take on the responsibility. It's in your blood. You can't deny it."

Sakura nodded. "I-I know."

"He said you wanted to be normal?"

She sighed, her shoulder sagging. "I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"Oh?"

"I … " she paused, taking a breath while she sorted out her thoughts. "I don't know. Maybe … maybe it's the responsibility that scares me. It seems like such a huge challenge and this time around I don't have anyone instructing me on how I do everything like … like when I had Kero … "

"You've learned everything you need to know."

She stared up at him. Despite her growth spurt he still towered over her. His arms were crossed over his white chest, and he was staring out into the distance. "You've learned it all and you've learned well. The minute you won the Final Judgment we've been following your lead. We trust you because you've proven to be trustworthy."

He finally looked down at her with those icy blue eyes. "You've made the right decision so many times in the past that we have no reason to doubt you. You have it in you, Sakura. You just need to realize it."

She sniffed.

"But … " she quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve. She really didn't want to cry in front of him – how weak could she look, if the master is sobbing in front of the guardian? "I'm … I guess I'm scared. There's so much more on the line this time. Fighting some mysterious force, transforming all the cards properly … at least back then I could know what to expect. But then again," she let out a wry laugh. "Kero always told me to expect the unexpected."

Something clicked in her.

"Maybe … no … I want to be different."

Yue looked down at her. "Kero said the opposite to me," he said, obviously not believing her.

She nodded sternly, albeit shakily. "No. I like being different. I don't want to be one of those kids you see on TV. Because those kids … those kids are the kind that everyone is jealous of. I don't want to worry about what everyone thinks. I don't need to impress anyone. And … the fact that I've got Clow's magic in my veins … well, I'm glad I do."

She turned to him. "If I have this power, shouldn't I be putting it to good use? Helping people, the city, everything … I shouldn't let something like that go to waste, right? Even though the unexpected is around every corner – that's better than being predictable."

" … so you did listen to me?"

_Oh yeah the grass is green, but it's not what it seems  
Cuz what you think  
And what you want  
You want it, you just need it_

Sakura titled her head up, looking into the tree – and saw Kero in his full form as Keroberos.

Stealthily, he hopped down to the ground in front of her.

If she wasn't crying before, she was pouring buckets now.

She stepped away from the trunk of the tree and looked up at him. "Kero!" She cried. "Kero, I'm sorry! I really am! I take back all of it!" She ran up to him, despite the rain he was standing in, and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I _want _to be the card mistress! I want to fight alongside with you, and Yue! I … I wanna be with you, Kero!"

_Forget just what you need  
__The clock is ticking and this life is a train, man  
__I think you're on it  
__It's what you wanted  
__And what you needed …_

Kero smiled warmly. "I'm sorry too, Sakura … I knew I picked the right girl to be the mistress. I should have never doubted you. I'm sorry for what I said."

Sakura nodded into his fur. "It's okay. I'm sorry for saying I didn't want you."

"And I'm sorry for calling you a weak!"

"I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled brat!"

Yue stared flatly at the two. If he didn't know any better, Kero was crying like a sappy old ninny. It was downright embarrassing for him to be in the vicinity of a crying guardian.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the kid!"

The card mistress pulled back and smacked his head. "If anything was uncalled for, it was THAT," she scolded.

Kero's ears flattened against his head like a cat that had done something wrong. "Well, I _am_ sorry."

"Fine."

"You … just for the record … "

"What?"

"Have you … talked with him at all, or seen him since the judgment?"

"Psht, no. And if there is a God, revenge has been made and he's a three-hundred and seventy-five pounded, pimple-faced, emo boy."

Kero blinked. "Dang. Scar still hurting, eh?"

"Damn right."

8-------------8

Sakura's friends greeted her with happy faces the next day, relieved to see that their friend (who they hadn't heard from in two days) was in fact, still alive. After reassuring them all that she was fine, (despite the fact that her throat was still sore and she continued to sneeze frequently) Sakura sat down, noting that Eriol was turned in his desk, smiling.

"So," he started. "You're looking better."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"Not just from the cold."

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He smiled. "When I found you outside … you look a lot better than you did then. I'm glad."

Luckily the teacher entered the room before the boy could see her face tinge pink. She quickly smiled and said thanks.

Once the class was over (and once Sakura got the homework she'd missed the last two days) she said goodbye to Tomoyo and headed for the gym. The roof was still in repair – there was a large metal tower in the middle of the floor and construction workers were on the top helping to fill the hole. The teacher told them all that because of the good weather they'd be playing some outdoor soccer.

As they ran around Sakura realized that she hadn't been in that good of shape lately. Even if she didn't have a cold she wouldn't be much better. Her lungs continued to gasp for air and her muscles yelped in pain. During a break she was sitting on the side with Chiharu who seemed to be in the same condition.

"I guess … since we stopped … trying out … for the cheer team," her friend said as Sakura gulped back her water. "That … we haven't been getting … our regular exercise."

Sakura nodded, unable to speak. She was right. _And If I want to be transforming the cards,_ she thought, _I've got to be more fit than this. _

"Why did we stop trying out anyway?" Naoko asked as she came up to them and collapsed onto the sideline, laying flat on the ground.

Sakura swallowed and sighed in relief, feeing a bit refreshed. "I think it was Jr. High … the girls that were already on the team … well they weren't all that welcome of new members. Same thing for high school. But by then we were so out of touch with cheerleading that we wouldn't have made it."

Chiharu awed in remembrance. "Oh yeah," she said remorsefully. "Those girls were real stuck up!"

"We're better off without them," Naoko said, getting a nod and hum from the other girls in approval.

But deep down … Sakura missed it. She sighed. _Sheesh …_

8-----------8

As Sakura made her way to the lunch spot Danielle stopped her.

Danielle – the girl Sakura and Tomoyo had mentioned before, that really nice popular girl? – was smiling at her and called out, "Sakura! Over here!"

The girl stopped, wondering whom she knew with a locker in this hallway but smiled when she spotted her. She walked over and said, "Hey, how was your summer?"

"Amazing. Check it out!" She opened her locker door and pulled out a bag of something. After pulling the top open she dug through her back and stuck her hand inside, pulling something out and placing it into Sakura's palm.

"A 'Luv Bear'?" Sakura asked. It was a tiny teddy bear key chain. The fabric on it was white, but the pattern was the word 'LUV' written in black over every inch of space. It was cute, definitely – something a lot of teenage girls would like.

Danielle nodded. "It's the latest thing in California – I went there for a few weeks – it's what the girls are giving the guys they have a crush on!"

Sakura grinned, remembering back to a trend the students had in elementary school. Back then, girls would make teddy bears and present them to the boys they loved. This seemed like a simpler more mature way to the same idea – guys could stick these things onto their backpacks and if a girl saw that they had taken a bear, they'd know he had been claimed and would leave them alone.

Or she could attempt to steal the boy anyway and start a heap load of drama.

"I'm handing them out to friends," Danielle said, taking a few more out of the bag. "Here – for Tomoyo and them."

"Oh – thanks!" Sakura held onto them with difficulty before hooking the rings over her pinky finger. "You looking to start a new following?"

"Every week, baby. I'll see you at Antoine's party, alright?"

She waved goodbye and headed down the hall, Sakura waving back. She really was a nice girl, despite rumors that other jealous students might spread around. She smiled down at the little bears hanging off her finger as she hurried to meet her friends. They _were_ cute, she couldn't deny it. But as far as her knowledge of boys went, she wasn't exactly sure that a boy would willingly dangle a cutesy thing from his car keys or his belt.

The girls on the roof were totally excited about this though.

Tomoyo let out a little shriek when Sakura produced the teddy bears, and the others awed at the cuteness. Sakura remarked that Yamazaki's machoness is probably dying at the moment, but he said he'd survive.

"Oh I'm saving this for something special," Tomoyo said.

"Only because you don't like anyone right now?"

" … yes … "

"There's a nice guy in my advanced chemistry class," Naoko thought aloud. "Maybe I'll see where it goes … "

Sakura smiled at them all, staring at her own bear. Who could she give it to? Not Eriol … he seems more classy and sophisticated than that. But maybe he'd think it was cute …

Of course the last two crushes she had came to her mind and she dismissed one of them quickly … but Yukito … Oy vay …

8------------8

When Sakura got home she kicked off her shoes, trudging into the living room and collapsing on the sofa. The amount of homework dumped on her during her absence was astronomical. How could she finish it by the end of the week? And Tomoyo still wanted her to come over to try on her party outfit.

Moaning she rolled off the sofa and crawled, too tired to get to her feet, heading towards the kitchen –

only to see a pair of feet in front of the stove.

She blinked in confusion. Dad didn't get home until later at night. Her eyes followed the legs up the body to see who it was –

"Touya!" She exclaimed, causing her older brother to look away from the stove and down at her. "What are you doing!" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question."

She blushed with embarrassment and got to her feet, brushing her knees off. "Never mind me – what about college? What are you doing here?"

"You're still kind of sick – don't deny it." She knew she couldn't. "I'll head back to the dorms tomorrow. Until then," he grasped the handle of the pot Sakura just noticed and moved towards a bowl that was set out. "I'm looking after you." With his free hand he pointed towards the table. "Sit."

Sakura bit her lip, but obeyed anyway. Once she sat Touya made his way over with a bowl of chicken soup. As he set it down Sakura mumbled, "I can look after myself you know."

"Whatever. Eat it."

She picked up the utensil from the bowl and spooned it all up until she it was empty. The entire time Touya was quiet – it was a little unnerving. But when she finished she stood up, announcing she had homework to do. Touya nodded, and mumbled, "Keep your strength up, okay?"

She paused in the doorway to the stairs. Something felt funny about the way he said it. She turned a bit to look at him. Part of her always knew Touya had some kind of magic power – he always knew somehow about her adventures. How could he know about what's going on now?

But her brother was hovering overtop of the sink doing the dishes. She sighed, realizing she had more important things to deal with and went to her room.

8----------8

Homework was finished and now she could REALLY focus on the important things.

"A mile-long run?" Kero asked nervously. "Sakura, you're still kind of sick! Isn't that a little much?"

"If I can make a mile," she said as she double-knotted her shoelaces. "I'll do it. But I'll only go as far as I can, Kero. I'm not going to push myself – I know my own limits." With one final tug she sat up, smiling at the bear and patting his head. "Don't worry about me."

Kero nodded. "Okay … just don't overdo it, alright?"

"Gotcha. Be back in a while!"

But before she left the room, she started up her new habit … the habit of hooking her Sakura Key around her neck and tucking it inside her shirt.

She hopped down the stairs, adjusting her sweatpants and pulling her long sleeves back down her arms. After calling out to her father that she'd be back later she opened the door and stretched on the front step.

She moaned in relief after she stretched her arms. It felt good to exercise after such a long break. But as she stretched she looked at her surroundings … and saw something interesting next door.

There was a very large dumpster in their driveway. And a lot of building supplies in the backyard (at least from what she could see after getting snoopy and leaning over her own fence to get a peek). The neighbors had moved out the day before so the new neighbors should be here soon … but obviously not until they renovate a bit. She sighed. _I love the look of that old place … but I guess the inside does need a little work. It's fairly old … oh well._

Sakura took off down the road, keeping her pace steady, remembering to breathe often as she headed down the road. She passed familiar houses and their residents. A lone man was mowing his lawn in the late night sun; some toddlers were screaming how they were going to kill each other as they ran around with plastic swords in their front lawn; and an elderly couple was tending to their plants, stopping to smile at her as she ran past. At another house she jumped a foot away onto the road when a large dog barked viciously at her and surprised her. She paused for a sec, panting hard and glaring at the animal. "That's not very nice," She muttered, knowing it didn't know any better.

At that moment she felt the burn in her legs and moaned. She knew what this was – she wasn't going to make a mile. Also, once the runner stops running and comes to a halt it makes it harder to get started again. She sighed. _Maybe I'll just go to the park and back. That won't be that hard. _

Soon she was out of the residential area and was now running down a street with the local grocer and the video store. She knew the park was at least another five minutes ahead, and thinking about it would only make the run seem longer. So she thought about the whole new life-changing experience she was about to endure.

So she was the card mistress again. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure, there's this unknown force hovering over them all that seems to know that Sakura has the cards, but what could she do about it? _I'll just transform them all in time,_ she thought. _Relax. It'll all work out. _

She turned around the corner and got onto a busier street. She was heading more into town and knew she was getting closer to the park.

I still feel horrible about Kero…but I guess we both brought it on ourselves, right? So it's okay. We're friends again …

In the distance she saw the tips of the trees surrounding the park, high above the shops. She felt a surge of energy at the sight of them. Her speed increased.

I can do this. Nothing can stop me.

And then she entered the park.

8-----------8

… where there was something severely wrong.

She stopped short as she entered. Parents were escorting their crying children back to the car. She would've dismissed this as a whining kid that didn't want to go home to sleep, but the fact that the mothers and fathers all looked anxious got her a little confused. What was going on?

Some of those parents were talking oddly when she walked further into the park. She overheard some of the discussion …

" … disappeared right from under him! Like it wasn't even there! He felt at least three feet! His foot may be broken!"

" … I'm calling the town council about this!"

Sakura stopped as she last group of adults and toddlers walked off when she asked, "What the heck is going on?"

8---------8

Arriving at Penguin Park told her what happened.

She looked down at the large crater where the slide used to be. The hole was at least five feet deep – but the actual slide was on the other side of the park, right on the joggers walkway.

She stood alone in the area, looking around to see if anything else was misplaced. She frowned in annoyance … and scratched her head.

"Well … now what?"

8---------8

A/N: So did anyone get the symbolizim with the song I used? ('Grass is Green' by Nelly Furtado)? You know, Sakura thinking that her life would be better without the cards, (_the grass is green but can you tell me can you feel it_) but it's always going to be there no matter if she likes it or not (_i think i stained my jeans and everyone knows I've been in it_) and then in the end she realizes she needs the cards and Kero (_it's what you wanted, and what you needed)._

Or maybe I'm just trying to make a crappy chapter look great by adding all this so-called 'hidden deep meanings'. Heheh.

REVIEW please!


	4. Sakura's Meloncholy

Lordy I screwed up with dates … technically the day they're on is Saturday … but lets use the magic of fiction and SAY that it's Friday, okay? Okay :D

8--------8

Friday had finally come. THANK GOD. The card mistress's week had been a roller coaster of physical pain and emotional stress; she was looking forward to sleeping in till two in the afternoon.

The Park incident was unresolved; she couldn't do anything about the hole in the ground. The afternoon had been spent with her sitting on the edge of the bottomless pit, mentally scanning through every card in her deck. The only thing she realized was that firstly, she didn't know them all off by heart, like she used to, and secondly, of the ones she _could_ recall none seemed to have the ability to bring back an invisible playground slide. The thought that she failed so quickly after a mission had begun made her heart heavy, and she didn't want to leave the park until dark - she felt so defeated as she walked home. When she kicked off her shoes at the front door her father asked how her run went … and she couldn't even answer. She walked to her room in a daze and explained the situation to Kero, who was flabbergasted as well. When she came downstairs for a midnight snack she saw the story of the slide on the eleven o'clock news. She went to bed feeling incomplete.

The next morning was worse. Her classes were intense; especially considering she couldn't remember anything she caught up on the night before … and the unsolved mystery in the park was gnawing at her brain. It was on the news, and the authorities claimed it was a prank, that maybe some high school seniors stole it in the middle of the night (despite witness reports that it "disappeared while the kid was climbing the ladder up to the top") and would hopefully be returned around graduation, probably displaying 'GRAD 2008' in spray paint … but Sakura knew better. Graduating frat-boys didn't take it. Some magical force did. And even though she was the magical presence of Tokyo, she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

During the entirety of her spare class she was catching up on homework and rubbing her eyes in an attempt to keep herself awake. In the cafeteria it was quiet; there were only about eight people spread out at the tables and she had one all to her own, covered in open books and incomplete assignments.

She yawned for the fifth time in three minutes when someone suddenly set a can down on her table with a clang. She winced for a moment and looked from the can of JOLT to the three people hovering above her - Danielle, Antoine and Eriol. Quickly she smiled, as Antoine said, "You look like you could use some caffeine."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, relaxing for a moment before picking up the can. "Thanks, guys," she said, cracking the top open as the three sat down at the table. She took a drink, moaning as she felt the sugar instantly working on her nervous system, springing the fibers to life.

"So I heard Tomoyo's creation for the party is going to be epic," Danielle asked, raising an eyebrow as if to urge more information about it. Sakura only laughed nervously while Eriol looked amused.

"Oh, you're going?" Eriol asked.

Sakura nodded, looking a little surprised. "Yeah, are you?" she replied.

"Just invited him," Antoine said, sitting back in his chair. "This guy is _awesome_. I need him there." He held out a palm to the boy and Eriol slapped it with his own. Sakura smiled at the thought of Eriol being at the party, and was happy to see that he was being accepted into her high school easily …but out of the corner of her eye she saw the pile of textbooks, the chapters she had to review … and thought about the fact that she chugged back half the can of JOLT already and only felt a bit more uppity. She sighed in disappointment. _That's twice I've failed in the last twenty-four hours_.

"Antoine, I'm sorry," she muttered sadly. "I don't think I can go."

All of the three of the faces around the table fell.

"What?" Danielle exclaimed. "But, why?"

Sakura motioned to the textbooks. "I'm so behind already … and I'm still kind of sick from the water fiasco." Her shoulders slumped. "I'm really sorry, guys."

"Not as sorry as I am," Eriol announced.

Antoine frowned. 'Damn, that sucks."

And just as Sakura realized the subtle flirtation that the bespectacled boy gave, Eriol leaned against the table as he reached forward and poked at something on Sakura's bag. "So," he said. "You've got a 'Luv' Bear too?"

Sakura remembered she had stuck the bear she received earlier on the outside of her schoolbag, until she could find a real use for it. Her eyebrows rose and she hummed in the middle of a sip of JOLT. "Oh! Yeah," she said, leaning forward to unhook it from the bag to hand it to him. "She gave me and all the girls some," she explained, sending a thank you grin over at the 'girl'.

Eriol held the bear, fiddling with it for a moment. "It _is_ cute," he said.

Sakura, first wondering why he was looking at it so intently, suddenly realized that he wasn't so high and mighty above cute little charms. Most boys, now that she thought of it, probably wouldn't be jumping at the chance to attach a teddy-bear-keychain to their car keys. _He's still more mature than most guys, though …_

As Eriol handed the charm back, Danielle sighed. "Ugh, this sucks … I feel sorry for you Sakura, that you can't go."

Sakura shrugged. "It'll be worth it. If I don't pass I won't be able to go to ANY parties in the future, you know?"

"I wasn't talking about the studying."

"Huh?"

"I was talking about how you have to tell Tomoyo you can't go."

"She is gonna chew you out."

"Damn straight."

" … eep."

8----------8

And she did just that.

"WHAT?!"

Sakura winced and shut her eyes, leaning back. "Ow, Tomoyo, quieter-" she whimpered.

"I will NOT quiet down! First of all you're going to DITCH ME," the brunette argued during the lunch hour at the stairwell. "At the biggest party of the year-"

"The only part of the year, so far," Yamazaki reminded her cheekily, only to get a glare from the psychotic girl and a giggle from Rika.

The school had been cleaned quickly after the fiasco with the rain, and their stairwell was finally theirs to eat in. Sitting in the stairwell was the most ideal place; they had the fresh air from the outdoors as kids ran around the rooftop, but still could enjoy the cool shade provided by the inside of the building. The usual group doing their usual thing; Rika was flipping through her newest magazine, Chiharu was copying Tomoyo's notes from the previous class, Naoko's face was buried in a book and Yamazaki was watching the spat between the two best friends like it was prime time TV. Sakura was surprised he hadn't pulled out a bag of popcorn from that big mouth of his.

"And for another thing, I slaved away on that outfit for the party!" Tomoyo said, leaning forward on the step. "And now all my work has gone to waste?!"

"Tomoyo, I'll just wear it at another party," the card mistress moaned, leaning down on the stair above hers, resting her head in her hand. The JOLT didn't work in the case of magical exhaustion. The only thing that helped that was real sleep. And she still had three more hours of classes before that could happen.

"Um, the next party I heard about was on Halloween, and that outfit is NOT suitable for cold weather. You'll freeze your legs off."

"You said you weren't making me a miniskirt!"

"I did not! Anyways, it was going to be classy!"

"Miniskirt says SKANKY, not CLASSY."

"Tomoyo, you can hang with me."

Both girls turned to Chiharu and blinked. They were thrown for a loop. "Huh?" Tomoyo asked.

Chiharu's expression didn't change. "I'll go with you to Antoine's party."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "You got invited?" Did a bunch of people ditch and he decided to add everyone to the list? _Or am I just so out of it I don't realize anything anymore?_

Chiharu glared. "YES I got invited! What the hell makes you think I wouldn't get an invite?!" she asked defensively.

Tomoyo held up a hand in defense. "Sorry, sorry, that came out wrong," she chuckled. "How do you know him, though? We just ... never saw you talk to him before?" Tomoyo offered, looking at the others for approval of this comment (she was greeted with nods).

"Psht, that little bugger owes me for helping him pass English last year," she said as she took a bite of her taco. "If I didn't tutor him all those lunch hours he would've got kicked out of school, and off the basketball team. We're tight."

"So tight he's got her speaking gangster," Yamazaki pointed out, only to get a whack on the head for his smart-ass comments.

"Well that works then," Sakura attempted to smooth things over, looking back and forth between Chiharu and Tomoyo. "You two can hang out and I'll stay at home studying!"

Tomoyo moaned, "Oh come on, Sakura! Just for an hour or two. You can study tomorrow!"

_Little does she know I was planning on going to the park and study the hole problem tomorrow, _Sakura thought. Just as Sakura thought she would, Tomoyo had asked about the hole when Sakura had gotten into the car, but the card mistress was so fed up with it that she told her not to even get her started.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, but only for an hour. I still got to catch up on sleep, too."

"Yeah, you're really tired lately," Rika noted. "What's up?"

"Staying up late studying, of course," Sakura joked to cover up the truth.

"Well maybe this'll wake you up," Rika said, folding the magazine over to a certain page. "Quiz, anyone?"

Yamazaki was the only one who didn't participate - previous experience has taught him that most of the magazines Rika read were girly and matched girls with a particular celebrity or boy type. All it took was one match up with Clay Aiken for Yamazaki to stay out of girly mag conversations forever.

This quiz in particular was about the ideal boy, or the reader's 'soul mate'. After she read the multiple choice questions out loud and got answers from everyone, Rika tallied up the answers and read out the individual responses. Tomoyo was paired with a boy that would be popular and into the mainstream style, which only made all the girls roll their eyes at the 'irony'. Naoko was paired with the nerdy smart boys who really are sweet inside. At the moment Chiharu was getting her answer read.

" … 'must have a sense of humor and a decent fashion sense. Most likely your soul mate will have a knowledge of random facts that mean nothing, but still make you laugh,'" Rika finished reading, and looked up at Yamazaki. In fact all the girls looked at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki grinned. "Hear that, hon? We're soul mates! You're stuck with me for life!"

"Um, news flash," Chiharu grinned devilishly right back. "NONE of your random facts make me laugh. Get over yourself."

The girls all had a good chuckle and Rika began to read Sakura's match up, but she nudged her awake first. Sakura yawned and sat up straight, trying to pay attention.

"Ahem," Rika cleared her throat. " 'Your ideal soul mate will be a bad boy with a good streak.'"

Tomoyo awed at that, and Sakura gave her a look - _What the hell? _- while Rika continued. " 'Most likely will be tall, dark and handsome and possibly drive a motorbike. If not, he lives on the edge and does extreme sports to match your own outgoing personality. You may have known him for a long time, or you just met him. Most people think he's just a kid from the wrong side of the tracks, but deep down he's a real romantic and a charmer.'" She scoffed and closed the book before saying, "Well, we all know who won that contest."

Just then, without even lifting her head from her book, Naoko asked, "So … does anyone know if Eriol rides a hog?"

The girls all burst out laughing while Sakura turned red. _Just great …_

8---------8

… although she found herself thinking of the boy a lot near the end of the day. The party started at six. She had no idea when he was going to arrive but she knew she wouldn't leave until he did. Even if it was midnight when he came in the door, she'd stay awake for a dance.

Once the final bell rang she headed for her locker, thinking about what she needed to take home for the weekend to work on. She had reached her locker and opened it, pulling out textbooks when suddenly Tomoyo showed up beside her, holding a large brown bag. Sakura blinked and looked down at it. "What's in there?" she asked.

"You're party outfit, silly!" Tomoyo said. "I want you to try it on in the bathroom before we leave so I have enough time to fix anything else that may be wrong with it."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she closed the door, waving at Chiharu when she spotted her down the hall. "Hon, you are way too into this outfit."

"Only because it's awesome."

"So," Chiharu said. "We ready to go?"

The three started to head out of the school. The plan was to stop at Chiharu's to let her change, then Sakura's and then Tomoyo's house since she lived closest to the party. Getting out of school took a little longer than expected, considering most of the kids they passed were going to the party and were shouting and whooping when they saw their fellow party goers. It was a weird animal mentality … but Sakura enjoyed it. It was the pre-party hype that she saw so many seniors go through last year that made her so excited for her own senior year … she envied all of them, and the stories they had on Monday morning. And now, finally … she was one of them. She actually whooped back at the last person who cheered for the party before they left the building.

And then tragedy happened. Just before they were going to exit the building the intercom went off.

"_Attention band and choral students, there is a meeting today starting immediately. I repeat, meeting today till seven o clock."_

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks, gaping up at the ceiling. 'What?! He didn't even give any warning in class today!"

The faces of the other two girls fell. "Oh, Tomoyo," Chiharu said. "That sucks."

Sakura frowned too. Chiharu was great, of course … but this was supposed to be a first time experience for the two of them. Tomoyo bit her lip for a moment, but finally sighed, giving in. "I'm going to kill my choir teacher, so help me god … " she turned to Sakura and hugged her. "Have fun, okay? And watch out for each other."

Sakura hugged her back, laughing. "Tomoyo, you know you can just come at seven like everyone else."

"That may be true but that means I'm still missing an hour of valuable party time with you two," she said. Finally she pulled back and waved to the two. "You can use my limo, I'll text the driver."

"Well …have a good meeting, Tomoyo," Chiharu called as Tomoyo headed back into the building.

She nodded grimly … but suddenly called, "And don't get drunk!"

Sakura paused and looked over her shoulder at her. "Tomoyo, I don't even drink beer."

"But a lot of cute boys do and that's NOT a reason to start!"

She rolled her eyes. Suddenly Chiharu locked her arm with hers. "It'll be fun, don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried," Sakura said with a genuine smile as they left the school …

8------------8

The party? Not so fun.

The two were standing on the sidelines. People were already drunk and it was only half past six. Tomoyo's outfit was indeed 'hot' but Sakura simply did not feel comfortable in it. There was no sign of Eriol at all, or Antoine for that matter … and there was a certain boy that was skipping the all-so-important choir meeting that was glaring and throwing random insults their way.

Neguyen laughed loudly, and said something along the lines of, "Yeah, she IS lookin' for a good time - I'm won't do it, you do it! She's a snotty nerd!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked away, pulling her red plaid skirt down a bit more, only to expose more midriff than she wanted. Chiharu glared at Neguyen, telling Sakura, "I could take him, you know."

Sakura laughed wryly. "Thanks, Chiharu, it's okay."

"Seriously. I bet he's got a weak neck. They all do."

"Chiharu!'

"I'll just get him in a half-nelson - remember how good I was at wrestling last year?"

Sakura laughed loudly and slapped the girl on the arm. They sat in a few moments of comfortable silence, until cheers erupted from the dining room concerning a chugging contest. The two instantly frowned.

Chiharu was the first one to speak. "I'm sorry to say this ... but I'm not having fun."

Sakura sighed and pulled her purse higher on her arm. "Neither am I," she agreed. "I feel like such a …. A square."

"We don't belong here," Chiharu said in defeat.

Neguyen's buddy suddenly called a nasty word to the girls, causing the ring leader and his entourage to crack up. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"What about Tomoyo?"

"We can text her, and head over to my place. But ... I got to pee first."

Chiharu nodded, and said as they split through the crowd, "I'll meet you at the limo!"

Sakura joined the lineup, pulling up the front of her strapless top quickly when she noticed it sinking too low. She caught a disapproving look from some high school socialites and sighed, leaning against the wall. This was such a bad idea. She knew she was supposed to have a good time, but there were too many bad things that were popping up in her brain, or distracting her, making the few good things that made her want to come to the party seem … obsolete. And when those perks never came up, it was even more pointless to be there.

Finally she entered the bathroom after a girl, who smelled a bit too much like alcohol, emerged. She set her purse on the edge of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, attempting to fluff up her hair … but all she could think about was the hole in Penguin Park. How Tomoyo couldn't come. How a teacher that hated her had prevented her best friend from coming. How she felt like a pure SKANK in this outfit … how she had to tell Tomoyo that she didn't like it … and how she never got that dance with Eriol … now she was going to go home and study, only to head to the Park before her first job shift at the local fast food place …. That damn park and that damn hole …

… and speaking of magic … she was feeling something familiar.

There was magic nearby.

She froze and looked around the bathroom. No, she thought. Not here. Not in the middle of a party, oh please god how can I deal with something like this with so many people around? …. At least let me know what it is …

… and that's when she saw that the teddy bear keychain had suddenly grown to the size of her bag … to a real teddy bear ... to knee hieght.

For the second time that week Sakura gaped and muttered, "Shit."


End file.
